Suicide room
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: ¿Creíste que todo había terminado? ¿Que ya no se derramaría mas sangre? Tal vez si "él" no hubiese seguido vivo así sería, pero lastima, "él" volvió y esta vez el juego es mucho peor que el anterior. ::The end:: ::Terminado::
1. Nueva partida

**Notas del autor -** Privet! He aquí la tan ansiada historia ¡Blood moon! ok no, esta no es, es "Suicide room", blood moon va en un rato mas (Kira tiene que terminar de pasarla a word) por cierto en un ratito mas subiré una fotito a mi sensualon instagram *guiño* con el estado de mis historias, creo que eso es todo por ahora y espero se animen a participar

 **Aclaraciones -** Secuela de Child's play. Happy Halloween.

 **Música del capitulo -** "Village of the Doomed" American McGee's Alice

 **Advertencias -** Ooc.

Inazuma eleven Go! no me pertenece, Yuzuha es de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Prologo - Nueva partida.**_

 **Nombre: Kariya Masaki**

 **Edad: 15 años**

 **Diagnóstico: Misofonía y Paranoia: tipo no identificado**

-¿De qué va todo esto?- un par de molestos ojos ámbar se fijaron en el hombre que se encontraba frente a ellos junto a una ventana, su mirada avellana se dirigió hacia el muchacho de cabellos turquesa oscuro que cruzado de brazos lo miraba

-Un simple juego- dijo para luego soltar una risilla que al menor se le antojo completamente desagradable e irritante, sus manos se crisparon y sus hombros se tensaron

-Deja de reír- espeto molesto, causando que una sonrisa comparable a la del gato sonriente se dibujara en su rostro, claro que esta era mucho más tétrica o muy similar a la que el oji-ámbar recordaba del gato de sus sueños

-Vamos pequeño no te enfades- su sonrisa se ensancho aún más si es que eso era posible y una nueva carcajada abandono sus labios, el menor frunció el ceño y golpeo la pared a su lado encolerizado, el sonriente adulto de ojos avellana y cabello idéntico en color al del menor negó suavemente –Mal hecho Masaki, muy mal hecho- el mencionado bufo cruzándose de brazos y sintió su cuerpo tensarse una vez más ante aquella molesta risa

-¡Ya cierra la maldita boca!- espeto una vez más, causando solo que aquella risa fuera en aumento, el pobre muchacho estaba al borde de saltarle al cuello, ese sonido, ese maldito sonido lo estaba estresando y si a eso le sumamos el constante tic-tac del reloj no era algo que la limitada paciencia de Masaki soportara.

 **Nombre: Kirino Ranmaru**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **Diagnóstico: Esquizofrenia paranoide/Ansiedad**

-Cálmate un poco Kariya- sentado en un pequeño sofá un muchacho de cabello rosa lo miraba

-¡Cierra la boca afeminado!- le grito fuera de sí, el peli-rosa de coletas frunció el ceño molesto comenzando a frotar su brazo derecho con insistencia

-No me llames así- musito conteniendo su enojo, las voces comenzaban a hacerse presentes, las figuras detrás de Kariya solo lo motivaban un poco más a abrirle la garganta

-Ya mis niños, cálmense o no les podre decir de que va este juego- Masaki y el muchacho de orbes cielo le dirigieron una mirada llena de odio

-Habla- dijo el oji-ámbar, una risita dejo los labios del único adulto presente

-Bien, bien- enredo un mechón de su cabello en sus dedos mientras deslizaba su mirada por sus nuevos "discípulos" –El juego consiste en lo siguiente, ustedes mis queridos niños deberán poner a prueba sus… como decirlo… instintos de supervivencia tal vez- una sonrisa siniestra se extendía en su rostro por cada palabra que dejaba su boca

-¿Supervivencia?- musito el peli-rosa, el mayor de orbes avellana asintió despacio

 **Nombre: Tsurugi Kyousuke**

 **Edad: 15 años**

 **Diagnóstico: Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo F42.2/Ansiedad**

-¿Nos dejaras solo en un bosque por x cantidad de tiempo o algo así?- la mirada ambarina del chico apoyado en la pared choco con la avellana del mayor

-Algo así- empezó a pasearse por el cuarto aun jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello

-¿Podrías ser un poco más específico?- pidió moviendo inquieto las manos

-Si soy más específico estaría arruinando la sorpresa- una risa que a Masaki le pareció irritante abandono los labios del mayor

-Pareces un estúpido riendo- espeto cruzándose de brazos, quiso decir loco pero bien sabía que los cinco presente lo estaban de cierta forma, cada uno tenía su parte de desequilibrio mental

-Podrías al menos decirnos las reglas- dijo esta vez Tsurugi, el mayor pareció pensarlo un momento

-Eso sí puedo hacerlo- su demente mirada se deslizo por los cuatro jóvenes presente

-¿Entonces?- Tsurugi parecía a cada momento más irritado y aquellos ojos avellana mirándole aumentaban su incomodidad

-Las reglas son simples- se sentó tras un escritorio y entrelazo los dedos de ambas manos –Tendrán un tiempo específico para hacer ciertas acciones, no habrá ayudas y todo será válido, cuando el tiempo llegue a su fin debe haber solo un ganador, en caso de que no lo haya habrá un "desempate"- los cuatro presentes se miraron entre si

-¿Eso es todo?- se atrevió a preguntar Tsurugi pues la sonrisa del chico lo invitaba a inferir que había algo mas

 **Nombre: Tachibana Yuzuha**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **Diagnóstico: Trastorno bipolar tipo II/ desorden del sueño**

La muchachita que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio soltó una suave risa llamando la atención de los presentes incluido al único adulto

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto un Kirino con cierta curiosidad

-Es la pregunta de Tsurugi- la mirada de dicho chico choco con la de ella –Es estúpida, obviamente hay algo mas- ladeo el rostro agitando un poco su melena castaña – ¿O creías que sería un simple juego de niños?- la risa del mayor no tardo en oírse al oír esa última frase, la que le trajo recuerdos dolorosos, la voz cálida de alguien detrás de él lo hizo acallar su risa

-Que lista muchachita- entrecerró sus bonitos orbes avellana y se cruzó de brazos

-¿Sera algo así como el cazador y la presa?- pregunto con un tono demasiado inocente para alguien de su edad

-Podría decirse que si- una sonrisa torcida se reflejó en sus labios cuando vio el brillo de malicia instalarse en los orbes de cada uno de los adolescentes

-Y tú serás el juez- afirmo Kirino mirándolo con fijeza

-Exacto mi querido Ranmaru- un silencio tenso se formó en el grupo el cual se extendió por largos minutos que a Kariya se le hicieron un verdadero martirio

-¿Cuándo empezaremos?- decidió preguntar para romper ese molesto silencio

-Eso es secreto- respondió llevando un dedo a sus labios en señal de silencio –Por ahora pueden irse, pero estén preparados, nunca saben cuándo el lobo pueda atacar- les hizo un gesto con la mano antes de que los cuatro adolescentes salieran.

-Está loco- dijo finalmente Kariya mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa, a su lado Kirino y Yuzuha caminaban en silencio, Tsurugi se había ido por su lado alegando tener cosas que hacer

-Creo que será divertido- musito Kirino por lo bajo, el oji-ámbar lo miro de reojo notando la sonrisa siniestra en sus labios

-Tal vez- respondió volviendo la vista al camino

-¿A dónde creen que habrá ido Tsurugi?- pregunto Yuzuha tratando de alivianar un poco el ambiente

-Seguro está acosando a otra chica- soltó como si nada Kariya, una suave risa dejo los labios de la única chica -¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-

-Nada- respondió sonriendo, avanzado un poco el de cabello turquesa se fue por su lado dejando a los otros dos solos quienes siguieron su camino en silencio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Nombre: Kazemaru Ichirouta**

 **Edad: 28 años**

 **Diagnóstico: Esquizofrenia paranoide/Paranoia: tipo persecutorio**

Luego que el grupo de adolescentes abandonara el lugar, el muchacho de orbes avellana y largo cabello turquesa oscuro se dedicó a mirar por el enorme ventanal de aquella habitación, sus pensamientos se vieron volcados a la situación en la que se encontraba sumergido

 _¿Estás seguro de esto?_

Kazemaru frunció el ceño, aunque pronto una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, durante todo el día no había escuchado aquella voz

-Claro que si- su sonrisa se ensancho y su mirada se opacó –Es una estupenda idea- su mirada se vio atrapada de pronto por una sombra, esta se extendía en un rincón poco a poco hasta tomar forma, era una chica, una pálida chica de vacua mirada negra, su rostro palideció y lo cubrió con ambas manos, se suponía que ella ya no lo atormentaría, cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los volvió a abrir la joven espectro no estaba, suspiro y se dejó caer sobre el mullido sofá en un rincón de la habitación.

-Es hora de que él nuevo juego comience- sonrió, una sonrisa que hace años no esbozaba, esa que le dedico a todas sus víctimas, una sonora carcajada dejo sus labios cuando los cientos de recuerdos invadieron su mente, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago a la vez que la emoción se extendía por su ser, el simple hecho de pensar en aquel juego lo hacía estremecer, estaba ansioso por iniciarlo…

 _Nueva partida._

 _¿Desea continuar?... Si_

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Primero que todo, quienes quieran participar deben estar familiarizados con la historia anterior "Child's play", segundo, como en la historia anterior solo aceptare cinco oc's, tercero, los que ya leyeron y participaron de la precuela de Suicide room tienen la posibilidad de participar en este con el oc que enviaron la vez anterior y uno nuevo.

Creo que quienes leyeron Child's play notaran que esta tiene un enfoque un tanto distinto, no es de los misteriosos asesinos que causaban terror por las noches, esta vez los "malos" son dados a conocer, incluida su historia, me falta aun la de Kirino con la cual estoy un tanto complicada pero planeo subirla entre estos días, aprovecho de decir también que el especial de Jugend será subido mañana por que aun no esta terminado, eso es todo creo, vamos con la ficha

Nombre:

Edad: (entre 15 y 17)

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Pareja: (igual que la vez anterior, no me enfocare demasiado en ellas (Kazemaru no esta disponible))

Extra:

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	2. What is it?

**Notas del autor -** Es viernes por la noche y Kira sale de su escondite, holi~ ya se que me he desaparecido por mucho tiempo y lo siento, no fue intencional u-u La cosa es que he tenido poco tiempo, quienes son de Chile sabran un poco a que me refiero, la maldita PSU, prueba requerida para ingresar a la universidad :3 puta vida, bueno, bueno, dejando mi vida estudiantil, será actualización triple de "Suicide room" *lanza confeti*

 **Música del capitulo** \- _"Tundraful"_ Alice madness return

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc. Ooc.

Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenece así como los oc's que aquí aparecen, Killer (Masaki) y Yuzuha son de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo I - What is it?**_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella época oscura? No lo recordaba y realmente tampoco quería, sus orbes rubí se detuvieron un momento sobre la figura de su actual esposo, porque después de toda aquella tragedia, después de todo el dolor habían podido ser felices, aunque claro, no con todos era igual, un claro ejemplo era Kazemaru, encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico hace tanto tiempo

-¿Pasa algo?- la chica miro a Saginuma y le dio una pequeña sonrisa negando

-Solo pensaba- respondió mientras el mayor se sentaba a su lado, la abrazo por los hombros y beso su frente

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y en que pensabas?- su mirada se ensombreció al oír aquella pregunta

-En el pasado- y con eso fue suficiente para que un tenso silencio se formara entre ambos, no solían hablar de aquello, sabia cuanto dolor había pasado Osamu cuando su hermana menor murió y sabía que aun dolía, en especial cuando observaba los enormes ojitos anaranjados de su pequeña de apenas tres años, tan parecidos a los de Murasaki, se apoyó despacio contra el hombro del peli-negro y se quedaron así, en silencio por un tiempo indefinido hasta que la animada voz de su pequeña los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, con una sonrisa y el rostro sucio la pequeña Hikari que tal como su nombre indica había llegado a sus vidas como una pequeña luz a iluminar la oscuridad en la que estaban sumergidos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la residencia Kazemaru, donde ya nadie debería haber después de la muerte de ambos padres y la reclusión del hijo una muchachita de no más de 17 años se encontraba sentada observando el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su familia, una fotografía de cuando ella apenas tenía cinco años, su hermano estaba junto a ella con una sonrisa, un sollozo escapo de sus labios, dolía tanto, la soledad dolía tanto, extrañaba a sus padres y a su hermano, abrazo la fotografía con desespero mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus tibias mejillas, sus sollozos eran cada vez más audibles, pero nadie vendría para consolarla, después de todos no había nadie más en esa casa, o al menos eso creía la menor de los Kazemaru, detrás de aquella puerta, un chico de larga cabellera sonreía, una sonrisa siniestra que desentonaba por completo con su mirada nublada por lágrimas, estas se deslizaban despacio por sus mejillas, sus maños hechas puños mientras sentía un hueco en el pecho, por un momento se sintió tan arrepentido de todo lo que había ocasionado, se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, las voces se amontonaban en su cabeza

" _Mereces morir."_

Las mismas palabras de aquella vez, oculto el rostro en sus manos, pensando en su hermana, su pequeña y adorada Kotomi, la que durante aquel _juego_ se encontraba en casa de sus abuelos, no supo si agradecer o maldecir ese hecho, si en ese entonces ella hubiese estado en casa posiblemente habría perecido a manos de él o de alguno de sus compañeros. Se levantó y salió en silencio camino al cementerio, dejando a su hermanita sola con sus recuerdos, llego allá cayendo la noche y se acercó a la lápida de sus difuntos _amigos,_ se sentó frente a ellas en silencio y así se quedó hasta que los primeros rayos del alba le indicaron que debía marcharse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El día lunes llego finalmente iniciando con ello una nueva semana de clases, en Raimon todo parecía ir normal, salvo por los arrebatos de Kariya a los que se habían más o menos acostumbrado, el chico había regresado a clases hace un par de semanas con una orden medica que aseguraba ya estar mejor y poder asistir normalmente y que estaba bajo constante observación y medicación, ¡bah! Boberías, solo era una orden falsificada por Kazemaru, Kyosuke llego y se sentó detrás de Kariya, su vista ámbar fue capturada inmediatamente por cuerpo menudo de Mizuki, una sonrisa ladina se ocultó tras su mano, la siguió con la mirada hasta que llego junto a Aoi, su mirada fue captada por una pequeña bola de papel en su mesa, la tomo y abrió disimuladamente

" _¿Tu nueva presa?"_

Una sonrisa poco disimulada se dibujó en el rostro del peli-azul, tomo un lápiz para escribir su respuesta

" _Que perspicaz"_

Pudo notar como el chico sonreía, antes de escribir de vuelta

" _¿Cuándo crees que inicie todo?"_

No pudo evitar cierta confusión al leer la nueva pregunta del peli-turquesa, mas pronto capto el mensaje, se refería al _juego_ , su vista vago por todo el salón, con lo impredecible que era el mayor era imposible saberlo

" _No lo sé, pero espero que sea pronto"_

Devolvió el papel y a los pocos segundos se le fue devuelto

" _Yo también"_

Con eso su conversación se terminó, tal parecía que él no era el único ansioso después de todo, lo que ambos jóvenes ignoraban era la mirada atenta de la linda chica de cabellos rubio claro, Mizuki había estado pendiente de ambos desde que había visto a Kyousuke esbozar aquella sonrisa, no sabía que eran tan cercanos, fue el pensamiento de la chica cuando los vio intercambiar notas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Acosador- el muchacho de mirada ámbar se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz tan cerca de su oído, volteo encontrándose con la mirada divertida de Reiichi

-Rei-Rei, no me asustes- el mencionado frunció el ceño ante el apodo de su amigo

-Te he dicho que no me llames así- el más bajo inflo las mejillas en lo que salía de su escondite para emprender rumbo a Teikoku

-Tú me llamas Killer y yo no me molesto- el peli-violeta rio divertido

-Eso es porque eres un salvaje y sabes que no bromeo- lo miro sin dejar de sonreír –en especial cuando se trata de defender a Nissa- el peli-negro bufo y se cruzó de brazos fijando sus orbes en el muchacho que caminaba metros más adelante, de cabello oscuro y anteojos, suspiro recordando aquellos ojos negros que le quitaban el sueño -¿Por qué no le hablas?- Killer, como lo llamaba la mayoría de la gente (apodo ganado gracias a su amigo), lo miro como si lo que acabara de decir fuera la idea más loca del mundo

-No, no lo hare, no sé qué decirle- bajo la mirada nervioso –seguro lo arruinaría- Miyabino pareció pensarlo un momento

-Tienes razón, mejor lo dejamos así- y con eso dio por terminada la conversación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El día paso bastante rápido llegando finalmente la noche, una sombra siniestra se deslizaba por las calles, tarareando una canción y dando uno que otro infantil salto, se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa y sin mucha dificultad entro, vago con parsimonia llamado por un aroma que ya conocía, empujo suavemente la puerta encontrándose con un par de cuerpos en un avanzado estado de descomposición, soltó una risita cubriéndose rápidamente la boca con ambas manos, salió del lugar y se dirigió a otra habitación donde un menudo cuerpo femenino descansaba, saco de entre sus ropas una jeringa que clavo en su cuello, la chica se sobresaltó apenas antes de volver a su letargo, sonrió satisfecho y salió en busca de su segunda presa, un muchachito peli-rosa, repitió la acción antes hecha con la castaña y tras unos minutos salió por la puerta principal cargando a ambos adolescentes, camino unas calles y los subió a una furgoneta negra.

Las horas pasaron lentas y el misterioso hombre ya llevaba ocho inocentes víctimas y aun le faltaban varias, sonrío cuando llego a su próximo destino, realmente le tenía fe al muchacho que buscaba, salió con él minutos después, sin percatarse de la muchachita que aún seguía despierta, la que solo logro ver el vehículo perderse en la distancia.

Faltaba una escasa hora para el amanecer, el misterioso hombre de orbes avellana conducía a un abandonado hospital, ese que había comenzado todo por cierto, se detuvo frente a él y sonrió con nostalgia recordando lo lindo que lucía antes, aunque el aspecto que tenía ahora era tan estremecedor que lo hacía emocionarse más de lo que quisiera, con cuidado bajo a los jóvenes de la furgoneta regándolos en distintos lugares del recinto dejando también con ellos notas, cuando termino sonrió orgulloso y subió nuevamente al vehículo, el juego ya debía dar inicio, las puertas estaban selladas, nadie podría salir o entrar, a excepción claro, del ganador.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Chan~ ¿Quién será el misterioso secuestrador? lo sabrán mas pronto de lo que piensan :3 nos leemos en la siguiente

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	3. Nuevo juego, nuevas reglas

**Notas del autor -** segundo capitulo~ salio bastante rápido, apenas había terminado el primero y comencé con este, creo que no tengo que mas decir por ahora

 **Aclaraciones -** Secuela de Child's play

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Therapy"_ Alice madness return

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc. Ooc. Violencia leve.

Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenece así como los oc's que aquí aparecen, Killer (Masaki) y Yuzuha son de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo II - Nuevo juego, nuevas reglas**_

La luz dándole directamente en el rostro hizo que la muchacha de cabello marrón rojizo despertara de su ensueño, miro a todos lados desorientada, ¿Dónde estaba? Sintió una ligera sensación de pánico cuando no identifico el lugar en el que se encontraba, se levantó de la ¿camilla? ¿Un hospital? Observo la camilla por varios segundos antes de dirigir la mirada a la mesa junto a esta donde una nota la esperaba, la tomó y con cautela la abrió.

" _Bienvenida cariño, si estás leyendo esto es obvio que ya despertaste, te preguntaras donde estas ¿no? Pues bien, es un pequeño experimento para poner a prueba las habilidades de supervivencia de cada uno, ¿Cómo es esto? Mucho más simple de lo que parece, si quieres ganar, sobrevive."_

Sus orbes azules se quedaron fijas en la nota.

" _Sobrevive"´_

¿Qué quería decir eso? Dejo de lado las cavilaciones y siguió recorriendo la habitación, sobre una silla encontró ropa, cayendo recién en la cuenta de que estaba aún en pijama, la tomo y con rapidez se vistió antes de darle un último vistazo a la habitación, tomo un bisturí y un par de tijeras y los guardo entre sus ropas, _por precaución_.

Salió de él lugar en el que se encontraban y lentamente recorrió el pasillo iluminado apenas por algunos focos aun funcionales, se detuvo con el corazón en la mano cuando escucho pasos, se ocultó tras una maquina en mal estado y logro divisar a uno de sus compañeros de clases, Kirino caminaba con calma por el pasillo con un ¿hacha? De mango corto en una de sus manos, lo vio ahogar un bostezo con la mano y seguir caminando hasta perderse en uno de los pasillos.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en ese sitio? Suspiro intentando calmar su corazón y siguió por el rumbo contrario al que el peli-rosa había ido sin saber lo que se podría llegar a encontrar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un suave quejido escapo de los labios del peli-negro cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, el cuello le dolía, seguramente por la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba, tallo sus ojos notando extrañado que llevaba sus anteojos, podría haber jurado que se los había quitado antes de dormirse, paso por alto ese pequeño detalle y se enderezo para finalmente notar que se encontraba en un sitio completamente ajeno a él, su mirada vago por el lugar hasta toparse con un par de ojos ámbar que le miraban fijamente, se tensó al instante sintiéndose amenazado

-Por fin despiertas- el muchacho frente a él le sonrió aliviado y se acercó hasta quedar a poca distancia de él

-¿Dónde estoy?- se levantó mirando al más alto con desconfianza -¿Y quién eres?- el muchachito se limitó a sonreír y extenderle la mano

-Masaki Nakamura pero todos me llaman Killer- su sonrisa bajo al notar el desplante que el peli-negro le hacía y suspiro –Estuve recorriendo el sitio, es un hospital abandonado- señalo, camino un poco hasta quedar bajo la luz de un foco, Attakai logro notar que parte de su ropa estaba rasgada y había algo de sangre que parecía reciente

-¿Sabes que hacemos aquí?- pregunto buscando con la mirada algo que les sirviera de ayuda

-Un experimento- el oji-negro lo miro sin comprender, Killer apunto la nota pegada en una pared y Attakai la tomo.

" _Bienvenido, si estás leyendo esto es obvio que ya despertaste, te preguntaras donde estas ¿no? Pues bien, es un pequeño experimento para poner a prueba las habilidades de supervivencia de cada uno, ¿Cómo es esto? Mucho más simple de lo que parece, si quieres ganar, sobrevive."_

Sus miradas se cruzaron tras leer eso, el oji-ámbar lucia serio, demasiado pensó

-Voy a protegerte- fue lo que dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, luego de eso le sonrió y salió del lugar, Attakai lo miro un momento antes de tomar lo que parecía ser una tubería oxidada y seguir al más alto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kariya mascullaba cosas inentendibles mientras caminaba molesto por los vacíos pasillos del hospital, había despertado hace ya un rato y durante el transcurso del tiempo se había encontrado con un chico al que no había dudado en atacar, ¡pero el maldito había escapado! Y encima lo había lastimado, ahora caminaba enfadado en busca de ese bastardo para acabar el trabajo, su arma era un cuchillo carnicero que había encontrado en el lugar en el cual había despertado, la cocina, camino un poco más hasta que escucho un débil llanto, siguió el sonido hasta encontrarse a una joven cubierta con una capucha naranja y el rostro oculto por ambas manos, se acercó despacio sin bajar la guardia

-O-Oye…- antes de siquiera terminar la frase la joven se levantó con un cutter en la mano, su pequeña arma impacto con la de Masaki

-Ah, eres tu- bajo el arma con una mueca de aburrimiento -¿Hace cuánto despertase?- el oji-ámbar la miro un momento

-45 minutos- se maldijo inmediatamente al decir eso, pero a pesar de su fobia tenía la maldita manía de contar cada minuto de su triste existencia

-Oh- fue todo lo que dijo -¿Algo interesante?- añadió luego de unos minutos

-Solo he visto a un chico y se me escapo- pateo la pared a su lado nada más terminar de decirlo, Yuzuha inflo las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos

-¿Dónde estará Kirino?- musito con un tono bastante infantil

-En la planta de abajo- ambos vieron llegar a Tsurugi seguido de una jovencita de cabellos rubios –Hay otros cinco arriba y cuatro aquí sin incluirnos a nosotros- Yuzuha aplaudió al peli-azul que sonrió orgulloso

-Te odio- dijo Kariya por lo bajo, odiaba esa maldita habilidad de Tsurugi para detectar a otros sin ser detectados, se fijó por primera vez en la llave inglesa en la mano izquierda del chico -¿Y eso?- apunto el objeto, Kyousuke la observo unos momento

-Fue lo único que encontré- Kariya rio con burla –Al menos es mejor que el de ella- dijo ofendido apuntando el cutter de la oji-olivo, esta suspiro y abrió la sudadera que llevaba dejando a la vista al menos ocho escalpelos ordenados perfectamente de tal forma que no llegaran a lastimarla

-¿Quién es ella por cierto?- pregunto finalmente Yuzuha, Mizuki hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de presentarse

-Mizuki Yamada mucho gusto- la castaña rio encantada ante la actitud de la jovencita y a Masaki esa risa se le torno tan irritante como la de Kazemaru, Tsurugi tomo la mano de la oji-celeste

-Nos veremos aquí en una hora- y se alejó con la fémina, ocultando de ella la sonrisa retorcida en sus labios, la muchachita lo siguió sonrojada con una sonrisa completamente enamorada

-Como sea- Kariya fue el siguiente en alejarse por las escaleras a la planta superior, Yuzuha sonrió y bajo dando infantiles saltos por las escaleras en busca de Kirino.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Takeru abrió los ojos se encontró en un lugar totalmente desconocido aun así se vistió con calma, hurgo hasta dar con un ¿martillo? Se encogió de hombros y lo conservo, dejando pasar que aquel instrumento se encontrara en un lugar como ese salió de la habitación en busca de la salida, en la dirección opuesta Takuto caminaba con el mayor de los sigilos, tratando no llamar la atención de algún indeseable

-¡Ah!- la mirada marrón de Takeru choco con la atemorizada de Takuto, ambos suspiraron al notar de quien se trataba

-Creí que eras algún tipo de loco asesino- musito el peli-negro aliviado

-Él no, pero yo si- ambos adolescentes dirigieron su mirada al misterioso hablante, un par de opacados orbes cielo les miraba acompañada de una macabra sonrisa

-¿K-Kirino?- el mencionado ladeo el rostro con suavidad

-¿Si?- su mano derecha se mantenía oculta tras su espalda mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos

-¿Estas bien?- Takeru hizo ademan de tocarle el hombro pero el hacha que paso peligrosamente cerca de su mano lo hizo retroceder con rapidez -¿Q-Que diablos te ocurre?- Kirino no respondió, solo volvió a levantar el arma y dejándola caer sobre el peli-negro que alcanzo a esquivarlo

-¡Ranmaru!- el peli-rosa lo miro de reojo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro –P-Por favor detente- se enderezo quitando el arma de la máquina expendedora ahora rota y lo miro fijo, con esos orbes que parecían devorarlo

-No- dijo tajante –No voy a perder- añadió con una mirada llena de odio, sin más demora se abalanzo sobre el castaño que intentaba esquivar los golpes de su _amigo,_ Takeru observaba la escena en silencio, dudando de que hacer, debía ayudarlo ¿no? Pero…

" _Sobrevive."_

Saco el martillo hace poco encontrado y sin mucho meditarlo lo lanzo contra el peli-rosa, este le dio en el hombro haciéndolo soltar un gemido, el chico volteo con la mirada enfurecida

-¡Corre!- le grito al castaño antes de salir en la dirección contraria, Takuto lo miro, vio a Kirino alejarse tras Takeru con el arma en sus manos y con toda la intención de acabar con su vida, suspiro sintiendo los ojos escocerle, ¿en qué demonios estaban metidos?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Mierda- musito por lo bajo Miyabino cuando despertó, le dolía la cabeza como si lo hubiesen golpeado, se sentó tratando de enfocar bien el lugar donde se encontraba, al parecer era una oficina cualquiera, se puso de pie y tras cambiarse empezó a hurgar entre los cajones, encontró un abrecartas y también una pistola que decidió guardar entre sus ropas, salió de la oficina con una botella de whisky en la mano, le dio un trago y tomo rumbo desconocido, camino hasta escuchar gritos de ayuda, una chica al parecer, camino con rapidez hasta el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, con algo de dificultad abrió la enorme puerta metálica dejando que una muchachita de cabello azul saliera temblando ligeramente

-G-Gracias- el oji-negro miro dentro notando los cuerpos sin vida asumiendo que esa era la morgue

-¿Por qué hay una morgue en un hospital psiquiátrico?- se preguntó en voz baja, llamando de paso la atención de la joven

-¿Hospital psiquiátrico?- su mirada se mostró temerosa en tanto frotaba sus brazos con las manos contrarias

-Si, por lo que alcance a leer- recorrió con la mirada el pasillo antes de entrecruzar los dedos tras la nuca –Aunque por lo visto está en desuso hace mucho tiempo-

-Eso veo- musito despacio –Me llamo Kotomi por cierto, Kotomi Kazemaru- le dijo con una sonrisa, el chico la miro y le devolvió una sonrisa pequeña

-Reiichi Miyabino- dijo en respuesta, empezó a caminar seguido de cerca por Kotomi, sus pensamientos se vieron volcados al apellido de la joven, apellido que se le hacía por demás conocido, suspiro cuando no logro recordarlo y decidió dejarlo pasar, ahora lo más importante era salir de ese lugar sin encontrarse con alguien más, lastima, a varios metros de distancia una desquiciada mirada olivo miraba a quienes serían sus primeras presas.

* * *

 **Notas del autor** \- ¿Les gustó? ¿Miyabino será el primero en morir? ¿o tal vez Takeru? averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	4. Run

**Notas del autor -** como que ya me estoy quedando sin cosas por decir. Este es el último capitulo que escribí, hoy por cierto, aun no entramos en la parte mas violenta de la historia, como es -bastante- distinta de la anterior es un poco mas complicado abordar la situación y que quede muy violento como la anterior, por cierto, les haré una pequeña revelación, la canción de este capitulo fue con la cual escribí el prologo de "Child's play" y despues de un año sigue causando las mismas reacciones en mi. Otra cosa que me olvide de decir, la mayoría de los personajes morirán y no haré distinción, morirán oc's y personajes de IE go!

 **Aclaraciones** \- Secuela Child's play

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Consumed heart"_ Luo Tianyi

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc. Ooc. Violencia leve. Canibalismo.

Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenece así como los oc's que aquí aparecen, Killer (Masaki) y Yuzuha son de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo III - Run**_

Attakai soltó un suspiro en tanto veía al oji-ámbar hablar animadamente acerca de todo, era increíble que en tal situación el chico se encontrara tan tranquilo, distraído en sus pensamientos apenas noto que se había detenido, se acercó a él

-¿Qué haces?- Killer lo miro de reojo y respondió en un susurro

-¿No lo oyes?- el oji-negro se quedó en silencio logrando escuchar a la lejanía voces, voces que se acercaban a ellos, abrió la puerta a unos metros de él y jalo a Killer dentro antes de cerrarla esperando no haber sido escuchado, vio sorprendido como el de ojos ámbar sacaba de entre sus ropas caramelos y empezaba a comerlos

-¿Qué demonios haces?- el chico le sonrió y le ofreció algunos a lo que Attakai se negó, se quedaron en silencio esperando, Killer seguía comiendo sus caramelos cuando la puerta fue golpeada, tres golpes secos

-Sé que estás ahí- y la voz de Kariya del otro lado, Killer quien apoyaba la espalda en la puerta miro a Attakai aun comiendo caramelos

-Siempre he sido un asco para el escondite- respondió en voz alta descolocando y enfadando al de anteojos, el oji-ámbar le hizo un gesto para que se ocultara en tanto se ponía de pie, le dio una sonrisa –voy a protegerte- susurro y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Del otro lado Kariya esperaba impaciente a que la puerta se abriera, balanceaba ansioso el arma en su mano y sonrió ampliamente cuando el peli-negro se dejó ver frente a él comiendo caramelos

-Hay alguien más dentro ¿no?- Killer sonrió en respuesta

-Nop, estoy solo- sin creerle lo hizo a un lado entrando y comenzando a recorrer la habitación, Killer llamo su atención del otro lado riendo sin aparente razón

-¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso?- pregunto irritado por la risa del peli-negro

-Que no te has dado cuenta que acabas de quedar encerrado aquí- sonrió al salir de la habitación para que segundos después esta fuera cerrada y atascada, por la pequeña ventana en esa observo al oji-ámbar riendo y a su lado un chico al cual desconocía mirándolo con frialdad

-Ya vámonos- Killer sonrió siguiendo a Attakai quien había empezado a caminar

-Me pregunto cuántos ya habrán muerto- musito como si nada el más alto

-¿Crees que ya haya algún muerto?- tras esa pregunta un silencio tenso se formó entre ambos en tanto seguían caminando por los solitarios pasillos de aquel abandonado hospital.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un estridente grito femenino resonó por los pasillos del lugar, llamando la atención de quien se encontrara en las cercanías, en pocos minutos Minamisawa que se había mantenido oculto llego hasta el lugar donde la menor de los Kazemaru observaba aterrada como Miyabino forcejeaba con Yuzuha, la chica se encontraba en esos momentos bajo el cuerpo del oji-negro, en su mano izquierda un cutter intentaba alcanzar su rostro, sus orbes olivo se miraban fuera de sí y completamente opacados, el peli-celeste recién llegando se quedó un momento paralizado antes de ayudar al otro muchacho, forcejearon hasta que lograron arrebatarle el cutter a la chica que ahora se encontraba con ambas manos apresadas, bajo la mirada y momentos después comenzó a llorar, Kotomi con inocencia se acercó a la chica con la intención de consolarla, una vez se encontró lo suficientemente cerca Yuzuha sin alzar el rostro se lanzó contra su hombro enterrando ahí sus dientes con fuerza, un gemido adolorido dejo los labios de la peli-azul en tanto intentaban ella y Minamisawa alejarla consiguiendo solo que mordiera con más fuerza el pequeño hombro de la chica, se apartó finalmente cuando un disparo resonó en el lugar, su rostro estaba ensangrentado.

Kotomi se llevó una mano al hombro temblorosa sintiendo la sangre deslizarse por este, sintió una especie de agujero en el estómago al notar aterrada que había una hendidura en aquella parte, su vista viajo rápidamente a la castaña que con el rostro bajo parecía masticar algo

-Sabes bien- musito con una sonrisa dándole un toque aún más siniestro, los tres presentes sintieron nauseas al percatarse finalmente que lo que anteriormente masticaba la más baja era el trozo de piel que le había arrebatado a Kotomi, esta retrocedió asustada, Yuzuha la miraba fijamente sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Entrada la tarde Kurayami, tras hacer algunas compras, llego a casa con Hikari quien corrió para encender la televisión, pues a esa hora pasaban el programa que a la menor tanto le gustaba, nada más hacerlo soltó un quejido al ver que no lo estaban dando, la peli-negra mayor se acercó a su pequeña más se quedó estática al ver de que trataba la noticia por la que habían interrumpido la programación usual

-"Una ola de desapariciones desde la noche anterior tiene consternada a la ciudad, jóvenes de entre 15 y 17 años han sido sacados desde sus propias camas a altas horas de la madrugada, esto sumado al escape de dos reclusos del hospital psiquiátrico tiene a todos los habitantes en un profundo estado de alarma. Recordemos que hace ya diez años nuestra ciudad sufrió una de la peores mortandades de la historia y claramente nadie quiere que se vuelva a repetir, ahora…"- Kurayami apago el televisor y se sentó en el sofá con Hikari en brazos, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, minutos después en los que la pequeña oji-naranja miraba a su madre preocupada la puerta se abrió

-Ya estoy en casa- la suave sonrisa que traía se borró al no escuchar el usual saludo de su esposa, al ver a su pequeña llegar hasta él con los ojitos llorosos se preocupó aún más, cargo a Hikari y camino hasta donde Kurayami estaba, estática mirando perdidamente, se sentó a su lado y acaricio con suavidad una de sus mejillas, la mujer volteo a verlo con la mirada ensombrecida por el temor

-Está de vuelta- En un principio Osamu no supo interpretar esas palabras, cuando Hikari subió a su cuarto y Kurayami le conto sobre la noticia un velo de temor se instaló en la residencia Saginuma.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tras correr por un rato Takeru finalmente entro en un baño, cerró la puerta con llave y tratando de recuperar el aliento empezó a maquinar un plan para escapar con vida del maniático peli-rosa que lo perseguía, su mirada desesperada se paseaba por el pequeño espacio

-¡Sal de ahí bastardo!- se tensó cuando escucho la voz enfurecida del peli-rosa, guardo silencio con la esperanza de que siguiera de largo, tembló inevitablemente cuando desde afuera comenzó a golpear la puerta con el hacha, su mirada reviso una vez más el lugar encontrando en el techo sobre el lavabo le ventilación, suspiro resignado y se trepo para abrirla lo más silencioso posible, su mirada viajaba constantemente desde la puerta hasta la ventilación, cuando finalmente logro abrirla empezó a treparse para arrastrarse por él, un nuevo hachazo dejo una abertura por donde Kirino observo, dado lo pequeño que era no logro ver el momento en el que Takeru entro en el ducto y cerro procurando no ser encontrado, contuvo la respiración cuando desde ese lugar vio a Kirino entrar, registro con la mirada cada rincón del pequeño baño antes de finalmente salir, un suspiro de alivio dejo los labios del peli-negro, avanzo un poco por el ducto hasta que encontró una nueva salida que daba a otra habitación, pateo la rejilla que lo cubría hasta que esta cedió y cayó al suelo con un sonido estridente, salió con algo de dificultad y con un salto aterrizo, se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas

-Por un momento me engañaste- Takeru levanto la mirada encontrándose con el peli-rosa sentado sobre la camilla con el hacha en sus piernas

-El blanco te sienta- sus miradas se encontraron –de hecho creo que este es el lugar perfecto para ti- se burló, Ranmaru frunció el ceño y se levantó de golpe, Takeru retrocedió a medida que el otro se acercaba, finalmente choco con la pared, el oji-azul puso el filo del hacha en su cuello y sonrió tétricamente

-Prefiero el rojo- impulso el hacha dispuesto a rebanarle el cuello a Takeru cuando el golpe de una tubería lo hizo caer, dejándolo inconsciente, el peli-negro alzo la vista temeroso encontrándose con un chico más bajo que él de anteojos y un sonriente oji-ámbar

-¡Hola!- saludo efusivamente Killer, en respuesta el otro chico se desplomo temblando ligeramente al verse tan cerca de la muerte.

Media hora después, Attakai se encontraba charlando con Takeru mientras Killer arrastraba aun atado Ranmaru fuera de la habitación

-¿Qué harás con él?- el oji-ámbar le sonrió a Attakai

-Iré a dejarlo por ahí- volvió la vista al cuerpo inconsciente del peli-rosa y continuo arrastrándolo, algo en la mirada del chico les dijo a ambos que no estaba siendo completamente sincero.

* * *

 **Notas del autor** \- chan~ ¿les gustó? a mi si~ no se que mas decir así que dejare algunas preguntitas~

\- ¿Kariya saldrá de la habitación?

\- ¿Algún ingenuo le abrirá?

\- ¿Yuzuha es caníbal? ¿De verdad?

\- ¿Qué hará Killer con Ranmaru?

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	5. Mad

**Notas del autor -** último antes de irme, les digo desde ya que es un capitulo bastante perturbador, y creo que eso es todo, estoy con algo de prisa

 **Aclaraciones -** Secuela de Child's play

 **Música del capitulo** _\- "Secret of Wysteria"_ Oliver

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc. Ooc. Violencia. Gore. Yaoi. Lime.

Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenece así como los oc's que aquí aparecen, Killer (Masaki) y Yuzuha son de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo IV - Mad**_

Kirino abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiéndose mareado y algo adolorido, hizo ademan de sentarse pero sus muñecas y piernas estaban atadas a una camilla, busco con la mirada hasta dar con un chico oji-ámbar sentado en una silla cerca de la camilla

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos- le sonrió en tanto se ponía de pie, Ranmaru lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este se detuvo junto a la ventana

-Kazemaru está detrás de esto ¿no?- miro de reojo al peli-rosa que asintió, volvió la vista al desolado paisaje –En la pared junto a las escaleras, el rastro de sangre en la pared, ¿este es el hospital de la masacre de hace diez años?- su mirada se mantenía fija en la ventana, Kirino mirando el techo suspiro

-Si- segundos después de esa respuesta Killer comenzó a reír, extrañando notablemente a Kirino

-¡Esto es tan emocionante!- volteo a verlo con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, el oji-azul sonrió también, al parecer no eran solo ellos cuatro los emocionados, Killer se acercó y lo miro fijamente –Entenderás que no puedo dejarte ir- ambas miradas opacadas de pronto chocaban, el peli-negro tomo la muñeca de Kirino inmovilizando su brazo por completo, maldita fuerza descomunal poseía –Si duele solo grita- puso el filo del escalpelo que dios sabe en qué momento había tomado sobre el dorso de la pálida mano de Ranmaru y lentamente comenzó a deslizarlo por su brazo, los gritos del peli-rosa no se hicieron esperar

-B-Bastardo- espeto entre dientes una vez término el corte que llegaba al antebrazo, lo vio apartarse y quitarse la ropa que cubría su torso

-No queremos que se ensucie- musito inmovilizándolo una vez más, poso la punta del objeto punzante a poca distancia del corte anteriormente hecho y repitió la misma acción, su rostro se mantenía impasible mientras deslizaba el arma por el brazo del chico, hizo los mismos cortes verticales en todo el brazo, sus manos estaban teñidas de la sangre que escurría por el lastimado brazo y ensuciaba también el suelo, terminado su trabajo sonrió satisfecho –El rojo te sienta muy bien- Ranmaru lo miro con odio y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Killer se acercó a su rostro reduciendo considerablemente la distancia entre ellos –Tienes unos ojos hermosos- susurro a su oído el peli-rosa gruño y con rapidez atrapo entre sus dientes el lóbulo del oji-ámbar, este gruño de igual forma y sin apartarse enterró los dedos en el abierto brazo de chico haciendo que gimiera de dolor lo que aprovecho Killer para apartarse

-Hijo de puta, cuando salga de aquí lo único que quedara de ti serán tus huesos- espeto con odio, su blanco rostro estaba teñido de rojo al igual que el cuello del peli-negro donde la sangre se deslizaba, Killer comenzó a reír, su risa era estridente y llego un punto en el que el aire casi no entraba, con sus ensangrentadas manos sostenía su desnudo estomago -¡No te rías!- Killer suspiro y lo miro aun sonriendo

-Tu no saldrás de aquí… con vida- su sonrisa se torno tétrica y se acerco al otro brazo, repitió el mismo procedimiento que con el izquierdo, esta vez aun mas lento, mirando maravillado como la sangre teñia todo y la voz del peli-rosa aumentaba de decibel por cada corte hecho, una vez termino lo observo sonriendo, tomo su mano derecha y deslizo el escalpelo por sus dedos, haciendo anillos en la parte inferior, una vez termino esto con cada dedo comenzó a retirar lentamente la piel ampliando cada vez mas su sonrisa, al mismo ritmo de los gritos de Kirino.

Tomo la mano izquierda y la observo un momento antes de empezar a cortar los dedos, uno por uno, oyendo con una extraña fascinación los gemidos y gritos adoloridos de Ranmaru, soltando ligeras risitas cuando lo veía retorcerse de dolor, un ligero carmín adornaba sus mejillas, era vergonzoso e incluso perturbador que esa situación lo tuviera tan excitado, lo que se evidenciaba a través de la erección bajo el pantalón, limpio el sudor que perlaba su frente con el dorso de la mano y se dispuso a arrebatarle el pantalón al peli-rosa de un tirón, lo miro de pies a cabezas con una sonrisa retorcida, tomo una de sus blancas piernas y deslizo su lengua desde la rodilla hasta el final de sus muslos sacándole un suspiro a Kirino, sonrió ladino al notar que no era el único excitado, tomo el escalpelo e hizo el mismo recorrido que su lengua, Ranmaru se quejó y gimoteo, de pronto aquella tortura se había convertido en un retorcido juego sexual, siguió abriendo la suave piel del chico mientras sus labios devoraban su cuello, Ranmaru jadeaba y se retorcía con el rostro enrojecido y las pupilas dilatadas, era increíble que en aquella postura y situación se encontrara tan malditamente excitado, gruño cuando la pierna de Killer presiono su entrepierna, se apartó para ver el rostro sonrojado del peli-rosa y sonrió contra sus labios, el escalpelo se deslizaba por su estómago, abriendo la piel y dejando que la sangre cubriera su cuerpo, esa maldita sensación junto a los labios del peli-negro le pareció tan _perfecta_ e irreal que por un momento lo creyó un _sueño,_ Killer se apartó y lo observo sentado sobre sus caderas, miro el escalpelo pensando en cómo continuar, una idea perturbadora cruzo su mente, rasgo con rapidez la única prenda que cubría el cuerpo bajo el, sonrió con demencia al ver el miembro erguido del muchacho, lo tomo con una mano y lo apretó con fuerza, Kirino gimió y curvo la espalda con lágrimas descendiendo por sus ojos cielo, el escalpelo se dirigió a la hasta ahora virgen entrada del peli-rosa, se miraron por escasos segundos, ambas miradas opacadas y dementes, Killer sonrió de forma espeluznante e interno aquel punzante objeto en el oji-azul, un grito de dolor dejo los labios de Kirino, su interior estaba siendo literalmente destrozado y lo peor es que lo estaba disfrutando, el objeto se siguió moviendo en todas direcciones, la sangre empapaba la mano del moreno pero este se encontraba demasiado ocupado frotando su miembro contra el del peli-rosa, siguió así, moviendo el punzante objeto en el interior de Ranmaru y escuchando sus gemidos y gritos hasta sentir un intenso cosquilleo en su vientre bajo, empujo el objeto aún más profundo, Ranmaru curvo la espalda acabando finalmente, Killer lo imito mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza, bajo de la camilla y se arregló el pantalón observando al muchacho respirar agitado, su cuerpo se encontraba completamente ensangrentado y herido, tomo otro escalpelo y se acercó al rostro del chico, sostuvo el parpado de este y deslizo el objeto por sobre la córnea, hizo un corte limpio y vio complacido como la sangre escurría a borbotones y un quedo gemido dejaba los labios del muchacho, decidió ponerle fin de una vez a todo y le abrió la garganta, espero paciente a que el color dejara su rostro, tras colocarse la ropa que anteriormente se había quitado para no manchar tomo unas tijeras y corto un mechón de cabello que guardo entre sus ropas, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, pestañeo un par de veces antes de que aquel característico brillo volviera a sus ojos, sonrió antes de volver con Attakai y Takeru, ninguno de los dos sospecharía de lo que acababa de hacer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Ayuda!- los gritos provenientes de una habitación llamaron la atención de Akadia quien con cautela abrió la puerta, se encontró con un par de ojos ámbar empañados

-¿Kariya?- el mencionado solo se aferró a ella con ojos llorosos -¿Quién te encerró?- el chico ocultando el rostro en el cuello de la peli-marrón respondió

-Unos chicos- la miro con tal tristeza que conmovió el duro corazón de la chica, abrazo nuevamente al muchachito que sonrió con malicia ante el buen resultado de su treta, se apartó despacio de la chica aun con la falsa expresión de tristeza pintada en el rostro –También me lastimaron- le enseño su brazo lastimado con lo que parecía ser un corte un tanto profundo, Akadia tomo el brazo del muchacho revisándolo, mientras hacía eso Kariya sacaba de entre sus ropas el enorme cuchillo carnicero y lo levanto para dejarlo caer en la espalda de la peli-marrón

-¡Cuidado!- Reiichi empujo a la joven haciéndola caer, Kariya completamente enfadado miro al peli-lavanda

-¡Idiota!- le grito y se lanzó sobre él, a tiempo Reiichi lo sostuvo, forcejearon rodando por el suelo ante la atónita mirada de Akadia, Miyabino quedo sobre el cuerpo del peli-turquesa apunto en la frente con la pistola que traía entre sus ropas y se quedaron ahí, ambos inmóviles, Kariya con el cañón en la frente y Miyabino con el filo del cuchillo en el cuello, esperando quien sería el primero en ceder.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** ¡¿Se dan cuenta de lo retorcidos que son estos personajes?! de verdad, el desenlace de esa escena no estaba en mis planes, dios mio, mi mente es un lugar espeluznante *se hace bolita* eso es todo por ahora

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	6. Uno más

**Notas del autor -** Privet! Kira esta cumpliendo~ y espero seguir haciéndolo y que la Universidad no me consuma, no tengo idea de que más poner aquí así que eso.

 **Aclaraciones -** Secuela de Child's play

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Keep myself alive"_ Get scared

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc. Ooc. Violencia. Gore.

Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Killer (Masaki) y Yuzuha son de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo V - Uno más**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Juego terminado.**_

...

Un silencio sepulcral se había instalado entre los tres adolescentes presentes, Akadia observaba la escena con verdadero pánico sin saber exactamente cómo actuar, respiro profundo tratando de calmarse y encontrarle una solución a tal situación, su mirada vago por el lugar sin encontrar nada, retrocedió despacio adentrándose en una de las habitaciones, busco desesperada entre las cosas hasta dar con un una jeringa y un líquido que se le hacía conocido.

Miyabino tenso la mandíbula, el filo del cuchillo poco a poco se clavaba en su piel haciendo que un delgado hilo de sangre se deslizara por su cuello, Kariya sonreía como demente mientras observaba la expresión del chico sobre él, esa era la parte que más disfrutaba, la sangre derramándose, los gritos de dolor y la expresión atemorizada, movió el arma apenas clavándola un poco más, Reiichi lo miro directamente a los ojos y segundos antes de presionar el gatillo vio sorprendido como Akadia clavaba una jeringa en el cuello del oji-ámbar, Miyabino se apartó con rapidez guardando la distancia, la peli-marrón se ocultó tras el chico mientras el menor se ponía de pie mirando enfurecido a la fémina

-¡¿Qué mierda era eso?!- su mirada se desorbito y sus manos se crisparon sin soltar el cuchillo, se abalanzó sobre ambos pero a tiempo lograron apartarse, Reiichi miro a Akadia y luego a Kariya, el chico parecía confundido, intento una vez más lanzarse contra ellos pero tastabillo, su vista comenzaba a nublarse, observo sus manos extrañado, miro a la pareja frente a él y todo comenzó a volverse negro, sus ojos pesaban y cuando quiso avanzar su cuerpo se desplomo completamente inconsciente, Reiichi se acercó despacio sin dejar de apuntarlo, tomo el cuchillo de su mano una vez se aseguró no despertaría y lo encerró en un cuarto

-Eso estuvo cerca- Akadia asintió -¿Qué era eso?-

-Sedantes- el peli-lavanda rio un poco

-Que lista- tomo la muñeca de la joven y comenzó a arrastrarla por el pasillo, debían encontrar un lugar seguro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Nombre: Masaki Nakamura**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **Diagnóstico: Trastorno de identidad disociativa/Paranoia: tipo persecutorio**

Luego de dejar a Kirino encerrado en aquella habitación y de limpiar su herida se dirigió a la habitación donde Takeru y Attakai se encontraban, por el camino alcanzo a ver Kariya siendo arrastrado por Reiichi, su mirada se ensombreció momentáneamente antes de recuperar su característico brillo, abrió la puerta y la aseguro bien antes de voltearse

-Hey~- miro a ambos muchachos con una sonrisa antes de sentarse en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared

-¿Qué hiciste con él?- Killer sonrió, una sonrisa rara que les causo un estremecimiento a ambos

-Lo deje por ahí- jugueteo con un mechón de su cabello mientras Takeru enfocaba su vista en el oído del más bajo

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- el oji-ámbar lo miro directo a los ojos por algunos segundos que al oji-marrón se le hicieron eternos

-Kirino se puso algo violento cuando despertó- algo en aquellos orbes se le hicieron intimidante, ese algo parecía moverse dentro de él –Pero ya no lo volverá a hacer- añadió con un tono aniñado sin dejar de mirarlo

-¿Qué hiciste exactamente con él?- su mirada viajo hasta Attakai que lo miraba serio, algo en su mirada cambió y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

-¿Quieren caramelos?- saco un puñado de su bolsillo sin quitar la sonrisa, ambos muchachos lo miraron inquietos, de pronto no le pareció tan buena idea estar encerrados con él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la planta inferior Yuzuha vagaba por los vacíos pasillos buscando algún alma desafortunada para descargar su ira con ella, antes de doblar una esquina escucho voces, observo cuidadosamente a los dueños de aquellas voces encontrándose con Minamisawa y Kotomi quienes habían optado por separarse de Reiichi y Akadia para encontrar una salida, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en los labios de la castaña, se relamió los labios recordando el sabor de la oji-violeta, tomo con firmeza el cutter en su mano y corrió en dirección de ambos, la muchachita por mera suerte alcanzo a apartarse antes de que la lastimara

-Sorpresa~- sonrió y volvió a impulsarse, logrando esta vez hacerle un corte en la mejilla a Atsushi, el chico sin alguna arma intento sostener las muñecas de Yuzuha en vano, era más ágil de lo que pensó, en un mal cálculo la oji-olivo logro derribarlo se acomodó sobre sus caderas y sin dudarlo lanzo el cutter sobre su rostro, el peli-violeta intento cubrirse logrando que el objeto se clavara en la palma de su mano, soltó un quejido e intento nuevamente sacarla de sobre él, con un brusco movimiento logro invertir posiciones, no conto con que la muchacha aferrara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura reacia a dejarlo ir, miro de reojo a Kotomi y sonrió al ver la sangre manchando su hombro, volvió la vista al chico sobre el para luego lanzarse contra su brazo, enterró sus dientes con fuerza, Minamisawa gimió e intento quitársela a como diera lugar, logro darle una bofetada para apartarla ante esto un tenso silencio se formó, los ojos de Yuzuha se aguaron, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar, Atsushi la observo largamente a lo que la más baja aprovecho para tomar el cutter a corta distancia y nuevamente atentar contra el chico acertando esta vez, haciendo un corte por sobre su ojo, el oji-negro retrocedió cubriendo su ojo lastimado con una de sus manos, Yuzuha no dudo en lanzarse nuevamente sobre él enterrando esta vez el objeto en el mismo ojo, sonrió de forma maniaca cuando vio la sangre precipitarse por su mejilla, Kotomi observaba al borde del llanto la escena, busco con la mirada por todo el lugar sin dar con nada que le sirviera, mientras la castaña continuaba agrediendo a Minamisawa, saco uno de los escarpelos que guardaba y lo enterró su hombro, su sonrisa era a cada segundo más amplia, rasgo la camiseta del muchacho con cierta dificultad pues no dejaba de moverse y prosiguió a hacer cortes sobre su pecho, el oji-negro luchaba contra aquella maniática chica sostuvo su muñeca derecha con fuerza, sus miradas chocaron un momento antes de que Tachibana sacara otro escarpelo con su mano libre y lo enterrara en una de sus muñecas, un grito de dolor dejo los labios del más alto, debilito el agarre y ella lo aprovecho para hacer lo mismo con esa muñeca, cuando se vio liberada tomo el cutter y lo enterró en la boca del estómago, desde allí comenzó a bajar, rompió la hoja un par de veces pero lo ignoro y siguió cortando hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, observo su trabajo, el cuerpo del muchacho abierto y varios de importantes órganos internos desgarrados, sonrió complacida, acerco su rostro al del peli-violeta y deslizo su ensangrentada mano por su mejilla –Tranquilo, ya pasara- soltó una suave risita mientras clavaba el escarpelo que recientemente había quitado de una de sus muñecas en su garganta, su sonrisa era amplia y mantenía la mirada fija en los orbes del chico, su cuerpo cayo repentinamente inconsciente sobre Minamisawa, Kotomi detrás de ella estaba con lo que parecía una tubería, soltó el objeto y se acercó precipitada al muchacho, se inclinó a su lado y lo movió suavemente, al no ver reacción empujo a la castaña para quitarla, sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando vio el estado del cuerpo ya inerte del oji-negro, se había ido solo un par de minutos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, había llegado tarde, vio a la chica removerse en el suelo y dándole una última mirada al cuerpo sin vida de Atsushi corrió, lejos de esa loca, esperando sobrevivir un poco más.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noticia de que un par de locos estaba sueltos en la ciudad encendió todas las alarmas, apresurando las búsquedas, patrullando cada sector, con toques de queda y policías en cada escuela, Kazemaru observaba desde lo alto de un edificio encapuchado, sus piernas se balanceaban en el vació y en su mano un emparedado, parecía tararear una canción mientras le daba una mordida al emparedado, sonrió cuando a lo lejos logro divisar a Kurayami cargando a su pequeña hija, recuerdos de años atrás llegaron a su mente

 _-Kurayami~ Sal de donde quiera que estés~-_

Recordó con el ceño fruncido cuando lo había evitado, tan malditamente bien que no logro acabar con su miserable existencia.

– _Las encontré- la risa del chico no se hizo esperar, Kurayami lo empujo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y arrastro a la chica consigo…_

Habían escapado, demasiados habían escapado y él no los había podido detener, gruño enfadado consigo mismo, seguramente aquellos mal nacidos habían seguido con sus vidas, tal como la peli-negra, seguro que ya se habían olvidado de él, de que por su culpa estaba encerrado en un maldito psiquiátrico, pero ya había salido y ahora les enseñaría de lo que era capaz, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro seguida de una carcajada, su risa se volvió más alta y fuerte, pero sobretodo extremadamente tétrica, sostuvo su estómago casi con desesperación sin dejar de reír, definitivamente se divertiría muchísimo con sus nuevos juguetes.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** ¿Que tal? Otro lindo asesinato escrito por Kira :3 amo escribir este tipo de historia, de hecho creo que voy a eliminar todas las demás historias excepto "Russian Roulette" y "Chemische apocalypse" no, es mentira, dejare todas mis historias, las amo *inserte corazón*

Tengo ganas de incursionar en otros fandom pero no tengo ideas para iniciar otra historia, creo, pero bueno, eso es por ahora, hasta la próxima semana :3

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	7. Terror nocturno

**Notas del autor** \- Privet~ Kira trae nueva actualización de Suicide Room :3 estoy viendo que algunas cosas están avanzando bastante rápido osea que creo que esta historia será mas o menos del mismo largo que la anterior :3 eso

 **Aclaraciones** \- Secuela de Child's play

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Jade (Extended)"_ Alice Madness Return

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc. Ooc.

Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Killer (Masaki), Yuzuha y Saga son de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VI – Terror nocturno**_

Kurayami iba caminando con Hikari cuando sintió un estremecimiento recorrerla, una sensación terrorífica como cuando Murasaki la observaba, volteo temerosa para encontrarse con solo un tumulto de gente yendo y viniendo, su mirada recorrió la vereda contraria solo para asegurarse de que iba sola con su pequeña hija, luego de unos segundos de inspección se rindió y continuo su camino bajo la curiosa mirada de su hijita

-¿Pasa algo mami?- la pequeña la miraba con sus ojitos llenos de inocencia

-Nada cariño- dio un último vistazo hacia atrás y por un segundo creyó ver una silueta conocida, negó suavemente y apresuro el paso ya faltaba poco para el toque de queda y no quería arriesgar a su pequeña hija.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche ya estaba cayendo sobre el abandonado hospital causando que la histeria se apoderara de algunos, la noche traía oscuridad y con ello el miedo, la desesperación y la sensación de presa y estando en una situación así en donde se está encerrado sin posibilidad de salir y con uno –o más- asesino entre ellos aquella sensación de ser acechado era tan fuerte que el simple hecho de pensar en dormir era algo imposible.

Masaki, solo y encerrado en una habitación blanca y acolchada comenzaba a despertar, al encontrarse en un lugar así donde había estado ya antes.

Donde sus miedos se volvieron reales.

Donde conoció demonios reales.

Comenzó a desesperarse, su mirada ambarina buscaba la puerta en aquella oscuridad implacable, sus manos habían comenzado a temblar y en su mente aquel sonido que tanto odiaba se oía claro, cubrió sus oídos con ambas manos y grito intentando vanamente acallar aquel ruido.

Tic-Tac.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, su cuerpo temblaba y sus asustados orbes comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Tic-Tac.

Lo odiaba, aquel sonido, ese que siempre venía acompañado de malos recuerdos.

-Ya basta- su voz se quebró, su apariencia que hace pocas horas lucia tan aterradora ahora no parecía más que un niño pequeño, un niño pequeño y asustado, se encogió en un rincón sobre sí mismo, abrazando sus piernas con el terror instalado en su inestable mente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Killer llevaba un buen rato jugando en la habitación, ahora se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la puerta mientras jugaba con las vendas que encontrado entre algunos cajones, en un rincón Takeru dormía roncando suavemente, Attakai por su parte observaba al oji-ámbar desde la camilla, le sorprendía que ese chico estuviera tan tranquilo en una situación como esa

-¿Qué pasa?- el más alto se había puesto de pie abruptamente, lo miro de reojo y le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, alcanzo el hacha y desapareció tras la puerta, el oji-negro se acercó a la puerta y lo único que alcanzo a vislumbrar en aquella oscuridad fueron dos siluetas, rato después Killer volvió, su mirada se veía opaca y su sonrisa había desaparecido -¿Ocurrió algo?- sus miradas chocaron y Attakai se estremeció, así, con esa mirada el oji-ámbar de alguna forma lograba aterrarlo

-Hay que salir de aquí- miro por un momento a Takeru y por un par de segundos tuvo toda la intensión de dejarlo allí, parpadeo un par de veces antes de acercarse a él y despertarlo, el oji-marrón entreabrió los ojos y tras unos segundos los volvió a cerrar, Killer –que si era Killer propiamente- bufó molesto y lo jalo del tobillo –Vámonos- una vez se encontraron fuera de la habitación Takeru despertó y comenzó a forcejear para que Killer lo soltara, una vez lo hizo se puso de pie sacudiendo su ropa y mirando mal al oji-ámbar, este le enseño una sonrisa torcida y siguió caminando, Takeru y Attakai se miraron de reojo conviniendo silenciosamente que durante la noche aquel chico era totalmente aterrador y distinto a durante el día.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuzuha con sus orbes olivo observaba fijamente por la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta, sus manos se hicieron puños y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo que veía –o alcanzaba a ver- no podía ser cierto, dio media vuelta no sin antes prometer vengarse de quien le haya hecho eso a su amado peli-rosa, camino en completo silencio por los oscuros pasillos guiándose solamente por lo que alcanzaba a oír, sus ojos seguían llenos de lágrimas negándose a dejarlas salir, se detuvo un momento al escuchar pasos, intento enfocar algo en aquella impenetrable oscuridad alcanzando a vislumbrar entre ella tres siluetas y una de ellas cargaba un hacha, se quedó pensando un momento, según había oído Kirino llevaba una, limpio las lágrimas acumuladas y se dispuso a seguir al posible asesino del peli-rosa

-De noche este lugar da más miedo- musito Takeru para luego ahogar un bostezo en su mano -¿A quién podrá habérsele ocurrido una idea tan estúpida?- inquirió luego de algunos minutos en silencio

-Si lo piensas un poco no es tan estúpida, encerrar a un grupo de personas con cinco locos que posiblemente no sobrevivan, te deshaces de cinco amenazas para la sociedad de forma sencilla, o eso pienso- respondió Killer, Attakai lo miro un momento

-Son cuatro- el oji-ámbar lo miro de reojo –Son cuatro "locos"- repitió haciendo comillas en la última palabra, un tenso silencio se formó entre ellos

-Sí, cuatro- volvieron a hundirse en un incómodo silencio mientras avanzaban en aquella profunda oscuridad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habiendo pasado la sorpresa inicial el departamento de policías había comenzado con su investigación lo más rápido posible estando al frente uno de los miembros más jóvenes del cuerpo aparte de ser también familiar de uno de los desaparecidos, Saga Yagami era un chico inteligente que sabía conectar con facilidad las pistas que encontraban en el camino, ayudaba también el hecho de que en su juventud hubiera sido uno de los criminales más buscado en algunas ciudades vecinas

-¿Algo nuevo?- el muchacho de cabello verde musgo entro en el departamento con esa característica mirada suya que aun intimidaba a más de uno

-No, no hay rastros y desde que encontramos la furgoneta abandona en los límites de la ciudad no hemos avanzado- respondió un muchacho de baja estatura –No hay rastros de sangre ni de que alguno de ellos haya sido herido estando en el vehículo y tampoco hemos encontrado cuerpos- añadió, Saga se quedó pensando mientras iba a su oficina

-¿Qué demonios está planeando ese loco?- pregunto a la nada mientras pensaba en las posibles causas de tal acto por parte de quien suponía era Kazemaru, haciendo memoria recordaba que su medio hermano hace algunos años había hablado acerca de ese sujeto y de todos los asesinatos que había agregado a su lista, su hermana se había enfadado y había cortado el tema, tal vez, tal vez los chicos que habían desaparecido tenían algún tipo de relación con Ichirouta, con esa idea en mente comenzó a revisar la información que había obtenido del grupo de adolescentes desaparecidos, lo único que logro concluir fue la relación de sangre entre Kotomi Kazemaru y la posible relación entre Masaki Kariya e Ichirouta, fuera de eso no logro encontrar nada nuevo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Desde que Kazemaru había sido encerrado habían pasado muchas cosas, Nagumo y Suzuno se habían ido finalmente a Corea donde vivían en relativa tranquilidad, Kurayami se había casado con Osamu y habían tenido una hija, de Shiokaze y Chihiro no se sabía nada últimamente y la vida en Inazuma había vuelto a ser la de siempre, todo eso hasta que había ocurrido lo de los supuestos secuestros, la ciudad había vuelto a hundirse en un abismo de incertidumbre y terror, la policía volvía a patrullar las calles día y noche esta vez mucho más preparados que hace diez años cuando tantas vidas se habían perdido.

Mientras la ciudad caía presa del pánico en una casa abandonada un misterioso personaje esperaba que la noche cayera sobre la ciudad, llevaba ya varios días investigando y parecía que su búsqueda al fin había dado frutos, esa noche esperaba emprender rumbo a su tan ansiado destino para al fin cobrar la venganza que hace tantos años deseaba.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** ¿Quién será nuestro misterioso personaje? Les adelantare que será un personaje bastante importante, me costo terminar un poco este capitulo por el simple hecho de que estoy algo dispersa u-u tal vez lo notaron en las dos últimas escenas pero bueno, espero la próxima semana no sea así :3 eso es por ahora

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias

Día 6: Aún no hay rastros de Masaki, estoy pensando seriamente en desaparecerme también

 **(Publicado en**

 **F**

 **A**

 **N**

 **F**

 **I**

 **C**

 **T**

 **I**

 **O**

 **N**

 **.**

 **N**

 **E**

 **T)**


	8. Who is the prey?

**Notas del autor -** Privet~ nuevo capitulo~ no actualice ayer porque estaba con dolor de cabeza y cada vez que veía la luz era horrible u-u y realmente no me acuerdo porque no actualice la semana pasada, en fin, les traje un capitulo largito con una sorpresita al final :3 eso, mas cositas sin relevancía abajo

 **Aclaraciones -** Secuela de Child's play

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Damage"_ Fit for rivals

 **Advertencias** \- AU. Oc. Violación (?) Lemon.

Inazuma eleven Go! no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Killer (Masaki), Yuzuha y Saga son de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo VII - Who is the prey?**_

Habían pasado ya unos minutos desde que Yuzuha había comenzado a perseguir a su "presa" estaban doblando una esquina cuando se decidió a atacar, corrió en dirección del oji-ámbar y sin dudarlo dirigió su arma al chico

-¡Cuidado!- por apenas unos centímetros Killer se salvó de que aquel agudo objeto se clavara en su mejilla provocando solo un corte, el peli-negro se llevó la mano a la mejilla sintiendo la sangre escurrirse por sus dedos, su mirada se ensombreció y una expresión de furia se pintó en su rostro, no paso ni un segundo cuando entre la oscuridad un nuevo ataque llego esta vez directo a su pecho, logro evitarlo colocando su brazo como protección, Takeru y Attakai observaban sin saber que estaba ocurriendo ni quien era el misterioso atacante, Killer quito el escarpelo de su brazo y lo lanzo al suelo

-Tachibana- susurro por lo bajo, se preparó para el próximo ataque y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la jalo con fuerza de la muñeca para posteriormente utilizar su otra mano para sostener su rostro dejándola a escasa distancia

-Suéltame- le exigió la castaña con el ceño fruncido, Killer sonrió de forma siniestra apretando el agarre en su muñeca y su rostro, se quedaron un par de segundos quietos esperando, cualquier sonido, Takeru busco a tientas hasta dar con un interruptor, lo apretó esperando que funcionara y a los segundos una luz opaca inundo el lugar, uno de los tubos estaba fundido y otro parpadeaba dándole un aspecto más atemorizante a la situación, fue en ese momento cuando notaron quien era la atacante

-¿Yuzuha?- musito Takeru la oji-olivo miro de reojo a ambos chicos, aún estaba atrapada por el agarre del más alto por lo que decidió recurrir a una vieja táctica, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas haciéndola parecer mucho más vulnerable de lo que en realidad era –Killer déjala- el mencionado miro a Takeru de reojo, su rostro se mantenía serio reacio a soltarla –Es solo una chica, suéltala- el fingido llanto de la castaña se fue acrecentando

-P-Por favor suéltame- musito con la voz rota, Attakai se mantuvo en silencio esperando alguna reacción por parte del oji-ámbar, apenas sintió el agarre aflojarse Yuzuha levanto la mano contraria clavando un escarpelo en el hombro de su opresor, Killer la soltó para llevarse la mano al hombro y quitar el objeto momento que aprovecho la chica para volver sobre él, logro asestar varias veces haciendo cortes en su pecho y brazos, en un rápido movimiento Killer tomo el hacha que anteriormente había soltado para atrapar a la chica y la irguió sobre ella, a tiempo logro esquivarlo y seguir atacando, Takeru y Attakai no podían hacer más que ver como se agredían el uno al otro sin importarle el hecho de que uno de ellos fuera una chica, Yuzuha lanzo un escarpelo sobre la mano del chico –la que sostenía el hacha- haciendo que la soltara, en lo que el peli-negro quitaba el escarpelo la oji-olivo aprovecho para seguir atacando, cortando, intentando dar con los puntos vitales del chico, su yugular era el blanco pero Killer no le permitía llegar, fue en un mal cálculo cuando los papeles se revirtieron dejando a Yuzuha a merced del oji-ámbar, las manos del chico se ciñeron alrededor del delgado cuello de la muchacha, la azoto contra una pared cercana y comenzó a apretar el agarre

-Eres pésima en esto- le escupió en la cara a la más baja, las manos de Tachibana se aferraron a las de Killer clavando sus dedos en las heridas abiertas que ella misma había hecho –Necesitas más que eso para que te deje ir- apretó un poco más el agarre azotándola nuevamente contra la pared haciéndola soltar un gemido adolorido

-¡Masaki ya basta!- esa frase gritada por Takeru resonó por el pasillo e hizo eco en la cabeza del muchacho, su pupila se contrajo y el agarre simplemente se intensifico

-¡No te metas, no es asunto tuyo!- espeto furioso, el oji-marrón se acercó intentando detenerlo, la mirada que le dirigió en ese momento solo se asimilaba a la de algún loco maniático

-¡Sigue siendo solo una chica!- sus miradas se encontraron por una milésima de segundo

-Haré lo que deba hacer para proteger a Attakai- la forma en que lo dijo y el extraño brillo en sus ojos le robo cualquier palabra al más alto, en algún lado de aquel piso se comenzaron a escuchar golpes, golpes y gritos, Killer miro a Yuzuha al borde de la inconciencia y la soltó –Vámonos- tomo el hacha y jalo a Attakai de la muñeca dejando a Takeru solo con la castaña, se acercó a ella para ayudarla

-¿Estas bien?- la muchachita intento incorporarse temblorosa, recogió los escarpelos que habían caído durante la pelea y tomo débilmente la muñeca del peli-negro

-T-Tenemos que irnos- entre pasos torpes lo llevo hasta piso inferior y se adentró en una de las vacías habitaciones

-¿Qué ocurre?- la chica lo miro de reojo

-Nada bueno, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que amanezca- Takeru se acercó despacio para revisar su cuello, la oji-olivo se tensó al sentir los dedos del más alto en aquella zona

-No se verá lindo mañana- musito intentando alivianar el ambiente, Yuzuha solo asintió y se acomodó en una silla junto a la puerta

-Deberías descansar- el peli-negro se recostó boca arriba en la camilla –Gracias por cierto- se rasco la mejilla con un ligero rubor –Por intentar defenderme- Takeru solo sonrió en respuesta, en la oscuridad que nuevamente se habían sumergido no lograba apreciar la expresión en el rostro ajeno pero suponía que debía estar avergonzada por su tono de voz, cerró los ojos confiando en que Yuzuha no le haría nada mientras dormía o al menos hasta que amaneciera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Paso una vez más las manos por su cabello jalándolo un poco, sus manos seguían temblando y su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, su mirada se encontraba fija en un punto del suelo mientras su mente trabajaba con rapidez buscando una forma de salir.

Tic-tac.

Otra vez aquel incesante ruido haciendo eco en su cabeza, cada segundo era una verdadera tortura, levanto la mirada dejando apreciar lo rojos e hinchados que sus ojos se encontraban, restregó su rostro con fuerza hasta dejarlo rojo, se puso de pie e intento dar con la puerta una vez más, sus manos buscaron con minucioso cuidado por cada pared, su pupila se dilato cuando sus dedos finalmente dieron con una pequeña cerradura, intento abrirla con algo de torpeza sin algún resultado, suspiro y apoyo la frente en lo que se suponía era la puerta, parpadeo un par de veces.

Tic-tac.

Rasco con fuerza su nuca hasta hacerla sangrar, su mirada viajo por toda la habitación y de pronto le parecía ver a alguien en una de aquellas esquinas, observándolo, un estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando entre las sombras le sonrieron, volteo aterrado golpeando la puerta con los puños, cada vez más fuerte, cuando estuvo seguro de haber sentido alguien caminar cerca suyo su desesperación aumento, cerró los ojos con fuerza y grito, una y otra vez en tanto volvía a azotar el objeto inanimado, rogando que algún alma piadosa abriera la puerta y lo dejara libre de aquella prisión que de pronto se había vuelto su mente, sus dedos buscaron el borde de la puerta e intento meterlos en el pequeño espacio, sus uñas se clavaron en el objeto y comenzó a rasguñar, pequeñas astillas se clavaron entre sus uñas pero eso no fue impedimento para seguir, siguió rasguñando y golpeando hasta el punto en que sus dedos sangraban copiosamente, lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas frías

-Por favor... alguien….- su voz se oía ya algo rasposa debido a cada grito que anteriormente había abandonado su garganta, su piel se volvió de hielo cuando sintió el roce de unos dedos en su cuello, se irguió para embestir la puerta una y otra vez sin dar tregua, su hombro comenzó a doler después de un rato, tomo un poco de aire y volvió a embestir con la misma fuerza, debía salir de ahí.

Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Cuando la puerta no parecía ceder cerro los ojos y golpeo su frente contra el objeto hasta hacerla sangrar, empujo un par de veces con todo el cuerpo hasta que finalmente escucho un crujido, eso lo motivo a seguir azotando su cuerpo contra la puerta, luego de algunos intentos fallidos y de que sus uñas –o lo que quedaba de ellas- se clavaran en los costados para finalmente sacarla de su eje fue cuando se vio libre, soltó la puerta haciéndola caer con un ruido estrepitoso para segundos después devolver lo poco que había en su estómago, limpio la comisura de sus labios con una de sus mangas y se dirigió a algún lugar con la furia a flor de piel ignorando las heridas en sus manos, nuca y frente, debía encontrar a los bastardos que lo habían encerrado allí para darles una buena lección, siguió su camino con una sonrisa amplia y escalofriante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!- habían llegado a una habitación en la primera planta del lugar y nada más la puerta se había cerrado Attakai había acorralado al peli-negro más alto para gritarle

-Para protegerte- musito bajando el rostro

-¡Era una chica Masaki, una chica!- se apartó del oji-ámbar y paso las manos por su cabello – ¿Que te hace creer que no podía cuidarme solo?- pregunto sin mirarlo, Killer se encogió de hombros sin levantar la mirada

-Sabía que no podrías- el oji-negro lo encaro con el ceño fruncido

-Si puedo defenderme solo- su gesto se endureció haciendo que Killer se mordiera el labio

-No de ella- musito despacio

-¡Si puedo!- exclamo molesto tomando al más alto por los hombros

-¡No! ¡Entiende, no puedes defenderte de alguien como ella! ¡No puedes y no voy a permitir que te lastimen!- el oji-ámbar lo enfrento finalmente con los ojos llorosos, clavando sus dedos en los hombros del más bajo –No, mientras yo este a tu lado, absolutamente nadie te lastimara- su voz se escuchó temblorosa contra su hombro, de pronto el muchacho lo había envuelto en un posesivo abrazo, Attakai se tensó ante aquella espontanea muestra de cariño por parte del contrario, cuando se apartó finalmente pudo apreciar sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas y las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo

-Podría haberte ayudado ¿sabes?- Killer negó efusivamente

-Yo soy quien debe protegerte- el de anteojos bufo, no era un niño para que tuvieran que cuidar así de él

-No soy un niño pequeño, se defenderme- insistió Attakai

-¿Sigues con eso?- el oji-ámbar lo miro con algo de hastió, ¿Qué debía hacer para que entendiera que él lo protegería de todo?

-Es la verdad- entonces una idea un tanto retorcida cruzo la mente del más alto, sonrió con malicia y atrajo al peli-negro por la nuca para besarlo, Attakai se retorció entre los brazos del más alto tratando de apartarlo consiguiendo solo una fuerte mordida en el labio, gimió en protesta lo que aprovecho Killer para meter su lengua en su boca, cuando finalmente se apartaron el oji-negro cubrió su boca con las mejillas rojas viendo como el otro chico se relamía los labios -¡¿Q-Que demonios crees que haces?!- el oji-ámbar sonrió ladino

-Demostrarte mi amor- su voz se oía grave –Tal vez así entiendas que yo cuidare de ti y no dejare que nada malo te ocurra- un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Attakai, sin borrar su sonrisa guío al mayor hasta la camilla para posteriormente empujarlo sobre esta, se acomodó sobre su cuerpo y dirigió su boca hasta el cuello del oji-negro, sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros intentando empujarlo y lo atrajo con fuerza por la cintura

-¡S-Suéltame!- en su desesperación por soltarse golpeo con la rodilla la entrepierna de Killer, este se encogió sobre sí mismo gimiendo para luego aprisionar las muñecas del peli-negro sobre su cabeza

-No debiste hacer eso cariño- su lengua se deslizo por el cuello de Attakai haciendo que soltara un jadeo involuntario, se removió inquieto tratando de que sus muñecas fueran liberadas

-Por favor, detente- lo miro con los ojos llorosos haciendo que Killer ladeara el rostro, se acercó a su rostro y dejo un suave beso en sus labios que Attakai se negó a corresponder

-Solo quiero enseñarte cuanto te amo- su mano libre se metió bajo la ropa del más bajo acariciando lentamente su piel, se detuvo sobre sus pezones los cuales jalo y apretó hasta dejarlos completamente duros, observo de reojo a Attakai que se mordía el labio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo soltó un momento solo para quitarle la ropa, sonrió al verlo allí, bajo su cuerpo completamente desnudo

-M-Masaki- el aludido se detuvo momentáneamente esperando –Detente- parpadeo un par de veces como si lo estuviera pensando

-No- se inclinó y atrapo sus labios entre los propios en un beso codicioso, su lengua se abrió paso en su boca mientras su mano se movía sobre su miembro erguido, Attakai intento resistirse mordiéndolo cosa que solo logro hacer gemir al más alto, atrapo entre sus dientes el piercing en su lengua y lo jalo haciendo que otro gemido escapara de la boca del oji-ámbar, apoyo sus manos ahora libres en los hombros del moreno tratando de apartarlo en vano, se sobresaltó cuando sintió uno de sus dedos presionando su interior, tembló y un gemido de incomodidad abandono su boca

-D-Detente- musito contra la boca del muchacho, en respuesta recibió una mordida en el labio y que otro de sus dedos se adentrara en él, su cuerpo tembló cuando los labios de Killer se deslizaron por su cuello, mordiendo y succionando su piel –M-Masaki- su voz sonaba un tanto temblorosa y aunque no quería su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias del más alto, un gemido de sorpresa abandono su boca cuando Killer lo volteo alzando sus caderas -¿Q-Que demo…- observo de reojo como el oji-ámbar desabrochaba sus pantalones y los bajaba dejando a la vista su erguido miembro, Attakai se aterro e intento huir sin éxito, sintió las manos del más alto sosteniendo sus caderas y su miembro empujando su interior –Masaki, ya… basta- sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a las sabanas viejas al sentir aquel intruso en su interior, sus ojos se humedecieron y un gemido de dolor abandono su boca cuando el más alto dio la primera estocada –N-No… d-detente- sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza sintiendo el miembro de Killer entrar y salir de él con fuerza, sin ápice de piedad, el oji-ámbar se inclinó para besar su cuello mientras aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas, sonrió de medio lado cuando el cuerpo bajo suyo tembló acompañado de un fuerte gemido, siguió embistiendo con fuerza aquel punto que hacía a Attakai soltar esos lindos sonidos, en algún momento el oji-negro se aferró a la mano con la que Killer torturaba sus pezones rasguñándola mientras fuertes gemidos dejaban su boca, cuando sintió el final cerca se aterro con la idea de acabar en una situación tan, tan extraña, su pensamiento se nublo cuando sintió la mano de Killer sobre su miembro, moviéndose al ritmo de las embestidas –M-Masaki… yo… ah~- un gemido escapo de su boca ampliando la sonrisa del mencionado, su cuerpo se tensó cuando una fuerte embestida golpeo aquel punto en su interior haciendo que su interior se contrajera y dejando salir aquel blanco liquido en la mano del oji-ámbar, oyó a Killer gruñir contra su oído segundos después mientras su interior recibía toda su carga, se dejó caer junto a Attakai con la respiración agitada mientras este ocultaba el rostro en la vieja almohada, el olor a moho le incomodo pero no se atrevía a ver a su verdugo, sentía entre sus piernas aquel pegajoso líquido, un suave beso en la espalda lo hizo levantar el rostro, Killer lo miraba con sus ojitos brillantes –Deja de mirarme- le dio la espalda soltando un suave quejido, el oji-ámbar lo observo por completo viendo como su semen se mezclaba con la sangre que salía de su interior, tal vez si había sido muy rudo, lo hizo voltear para atrapar sus labios en un largo beso que esta vez Attakai se vio completamente indefenso para negar, correspondió acercándolo por la camiseta que llevaba puesta cayendo recién en la cuenta de que en ningún momento se había quitado la ropa, se apartó tras morderle el labio –Idiota- le dio la espalda nuevamente esperando conciliar el sueño

-Descansa- le susurro acariciando suavemente su cabello tras haberlo cubierto, una vez se hubo dormido se puso de pie y se sentó frente a la puerta apoyando la espalda en esta, mientras observaba el rostro dormido de Attakai pensaba en que definitivamente no dejaría que nadie lo lastimara y si para eso debía morir, lo haría con gusto.

* * *

 **Notas del autor** \- Chan chan cha~n A que no se esperaban lo de la última escena, yo tampoco .-. pero así están las cosas, Masaki ya no es bueno, esta demasiado loco y al borde del abismo, da un paso más y desaparece.

Como dije en facebook, es un capitulo intenso, supongo que varios ya serán de este calibre, Kariya esta cada vez mas perturbado y no se imaginan todas las cosas que hará por ganar, me gusta trabajar con esta clase de personajes, es mucho mas "divertido" aunque también me gusta hacer que personajes completamente cuerdos lleguen a su limite y colapsen y boom! caos por todos lados.

En el capitulo anterior en un comentario apareció un tema que no había cruzado por mi mente y es el hecho de que mientras Takeru no interviniera en el camino de Killer estaría bien, pues lo hizo y saldran cosas bastante interesantes de esto :3 dejare algunas preguntitas acá abajito.

\- ¿Qué creen que ocurrira entre Takeru y Yuzuha? ¿Se lo comera frito? ¿O tal vez asado? :3

\- Una pregunta que hace tiempo quiero hacer y quiero que contesten si o si ¿Creen que alguno llegara al extremo de suicidarse? y si es así ¿Quién o quienes?

\- ¿Attakai estara realmente enfadado con Killer?

\- Y por último ¿Kariya llegara hasta el final o caera victima de su propia mente?

 **En el próximo capitulo** \- El momento culmine de Tsurugi, ¿Quién quiere matar a Kazemaru?

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias

 **(Publicado en**

 **F**

 **A**

 **N**

 **F**

 **I**

 **C**

 **T**

 **I**

 **O**

 **N**

 **.**

 **N**

 **E**

 **T)**


	9. Cruzando el limite

**Notas del autor -** Privet! Finalmente puedo actualizar~ aunque estoy del internet de mi prima, estamos en epoca de sucesión así que hay algunos problemas y trabas para el internet u-u pero bueno, tenía deseos de actualizar este fic, estan pasando cosas realmente interesantes en el, creo que eso es todo porque en realmente mi mente no esta en muy buen momento u-u

 **Aclaraciones -** Secuela de Child's play

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Landmine"_ Three Days Grace

 **Advertencias** \- Oc. AU. Violencia. Gore. Posible lenguaje vulgar.

Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Nissa, Saga, Killer (Masaki) y Yuzuha son de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 ** _Capitulo VIII - Cruzando el limite_**

-Murasaki es genial, ¿no crees?- inquirió el pequeño peli-negro mirando a Nissa quien se encontraba jugando con sus muñecas, hace un par de días su hermano estaba obsesionado con esa desconocida, inflo las mejillas molesta

-No lo creo- esa chica fuera quien fuera le estaba robando la atención de su hermano, desde que la había conocido había dejado de jugar con ella como lo hacía antes, incluso cuando jugaban se la pasaba hablando de esa chica, fue años después, cuando ya había cumplido los doce que se enteró quien realmente era la chica a la que su hermano tanta admiración le tenía, se horrorizo al pensar que su hermano pudiese llegar a ser como ella, claro que Nissa no sabía que aquello que tanto temía había ocurrido hacia demasiado tiempo, no sabía que su hermano ocultaba demasiado para sus cortos trece años.

Apenas ese recuerdo se le vino a la mente la peli-negra dejo lo que estaba haciendo para llamar a Saga, le llevo un par de intentos comunicarse con él ya que estaba ocupado

-¿Qué quieres? No tengo mucho tiempo- Nissa bufo, no entendía como Masaki lo soportaba

-Tengo información que puede servirte- entorno la mirada a ambos lados antes de finalmente hablar -¿Recuerdas que cuando pequeño mi hermano se la pasaba hablando de una chica?-

-Si, era insoportable, ¿eso que tiene que ver?- hubo un tenso silencio antes de que un suspiro por parte de Nissa lo interrumpiera

-Era Murasaki- le llevo apenas unos segundos comprender lo que significaba –Murasaki Saginuma, ¿sabes lo que significa?- el silencio se apodero de la línea nuevamente, los ojos de la muchachita se habían llenado de lágrimas de un segundo a otro –Saga, hay que darse prisa-

-Lo sé, no te preocupes el enano va a estar bien- musito tratando de calmarla, Nissa del otro lado se mordió el labio nerviosa

-No es él quien me preocupa- la respuesta no logro sorprender del todo a Saga –Tu sabes….-

-Sí, iré más tarde a verte- así término la llamada y se dispuso a seguir con la investigación, comenzaba a ver el rumbo que tomaría la situación y estaba más que seguro de que terminaría en una masacre si no se resolvía a tiempo.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Mizuki despertó sintiendo golpes y gruñidos, tuvo la intención de levantarse pero alguien la jalo hacia abajo cubriendo su boca

-No te muevas- susurro Tsurugi contra su oído, la muchachita rubia asintió aun algo asustada mientras el peli-azul quitaba su mano de su boca

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto en un susurro, el más alto la miro demasiado serio

-Nada bueno- la chica iba a hablar nuevamente pero rápidamente se arrepintió, en ese tiempo que habían convivido Mizuki descubrió que Kyousuke odiaba que lo contradijeran o insistieran demasiado, tímidamente se aferró al brazo del chico mientras este miraba atento la puerta, la había trabado durante la noche pero conociendo a Kariya estaba más que seguro de que eso no sería impedimento si quería abrirla, pasaron cinco tensos minutos hasta que los pasos y golpes parecieron alejarse, la oji-azul hizo ademan de ponerse de pie pero Tsurugi la jalo haciéndola caer sobre sus piernas –Aun no- susurro demasiado cerca de su rostro haciéndola ruborizar, el peli-azul paso por alto esa adorable reacción volcando su completa atención hacia la puerta, la golpeo despacio con sus nudillos y espero unos segundos, se levantó rápidamente cuando sintió pasos rápidos acercarse, fue cuestión de tiempo para que la puerta cediera por los golpes que del otro lado daba Kariya, su mirada viajo rápidamente dando con un par de tijeras que le dio a Mizuki, entro al baño que había en la habitación sin soltar la mano de la asustada joven, buscando por todos lados algo que le ayudara a defenderse, bufo molesto tras no dar con nada, su mirada se detuvo momentáneamente en la tubería y sonrió ladino, se acercó y la jalo hasta tener una tubería metálica de considerable tamaño entre sus manos –Esto será suficiente- musito en el momento justo que la puerta fue destrozada, salió rápidamente del baño con Mizuki escondida tras él encontrándose con la desorbitada mirada ámbar de Kariya, en sus lastimadas manos había un enorme mazo, Kyousuke lo miro interrogante

-Lo encontré por ahí- el peli-turquesa se encogió de hombros restándole importancia antes de volver a sonreír como demente y lanzarse contra ambos muchachos, el peli-azul empujo a Mizuki al tiempo que el mazo cayo entre ellos rompiendo las viejas baldosas blancas, Kyousuke se impulsó aprovechando los escasos segundos que el más bajo le llevo levantar nuevamente su arma para golpear sus costillas haciéndolo encogerse

-¡Mizuki corre!- le grito mientras daba un golpe esta vez en la espalda de Kariya haciéndolo finalmente caer, la rubia corrió fuera de la habitación solo para encontrarse frente a frente con la mirada olivo de Yuzuha, la muchacha ladeo el rostro con gesto inocente descolocando a Mizuki, parpadeo un par de veces antes de tomar la muñeca de la mas baja para jalarla lejos de allí, Yuzuha jalo en sentido contrario para posteriormente sacar uno de sus escarpelos haciendo un corte en el brazo de la linda rubia

-Odio que me toquen- musito con voz susurrante, Mizuki cubrió de inmediato su brazo presa del miedo cuando vio la escalofriante sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en los labios de la castaña

-¡Yuzuha!- la mencionada volteo borrando aquella sonrisa y enfocando su total atención en Takeru que se había quedado atrás –Te dije que me esperaras- la miro con fingida molestia antes de notar a Mizuki y como cubría su brazo aterrada -¿Qué ocurre?- fijo su mirada en la castaña esperando a que esta respondiera

-¡A-Aléjate de ella!- exclamo la rubia con los ojos ya algo llorosos –Esta loca- agrego retrocediendo un par de pasos, escucho un fuerte golpe dentro de la habitación y su cuerpo entero se estremeció recordando que Tsurugi estaba dentro peleando con un enloquecido Kariya, Yuzuha miro sobre el hombro de la rubia tratando de adivinar un poco de que iban esos dos

-Supongo que tendré que hacer esto rápido- dio un suspiro mientras sacaba otros dos escarpelos, fue en cosa de segundos que Mizuki se vio bajo una lluvia de cortes dados por la oji-olivo, Takeru se limitó a observar sin saber exactamente cómo actuar, si ayudaba a Mizuki tendría a Yuzuha en su contra pero si ayudaba a Yuzuha tendría a Tsurugi detrás de él y posiblemente un enorme cargo de conciencia, mientras ponía las cosas en la balanza fue que Tsurugi fue lanzado fuera de la habitación seguido de un enfurecido Masaki que aparecía cargando su mazo y una herida sangrante en la frente

-¡Kyousuke!- la chica hizo ademan de acercarse al peli-azul pero Yuzuha se lo impidió colocando uno de los escarpelos peligrosamente cerca de su garganta

-¿A dónde crees que vas preciosa?- su tono sonó lúgubre acompañado de aquella escalofriante sonrisa, Mizuki alternaba su mirada desde el peli-azul a Yuzuha para finalmente posarla sobre Takeru rogándole silenciosamente que la ayudara

-Mizuki- escucho la voz de Tsurugi y sus ojos se enfocaron inmediatamente en él –Tachibana- espeto esta vez con odio, la chica soltó una irritante risita sin apartar sus orbes de Mizuki

-No te distraigas amigo- soltó Kariya antes de dejar caer el mazo sobre Tsurugi quien rodo sobre sí mismo logrando evitar el golpe por cosa de centímetros, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo evitando golpes y lanzando algunos con la tubería que se negaba a soltar su mano, mientras esto ocurría Takeru se acercó lentamente hasta las dos chicas

-¿Q-Que planeas hacer?- musito una vez estuvo junto a Yuzuha, ambas adolescentes enfocaron su mirada en el peli-negro, una sonrisa desquiciada cruzo el rostro de la oji-olivo haciendo temblar tanto a Mizuki como Takeru

-Lo más doloroso que se me ocurra- Takeru trago saliva al tiempo que oía un sollozo escapar de los labios de la rubia

-¿Necesitas…- soltó una larga exhalación tratando de darse valor -¿Necesitas que ayude?- su opción más segura era la castaña, así que apostaría sus cartas por ella, noto algo sorprendido como un ligero rubor se pintaba en las mejillas de Tachibana

-Solo sostenla- musito, dicho esto Takeru se acercó a Mizuki apartándola de la pared y sosteniendo sus muñecas con fuerza tras su espalda

-Lo siento- susurro contra su oído, la chica sollozo nuevamente tras escuchar aquello, Yuzuha sonrió ampliamente y comenzó con su trabajo.

La atención de Tsurugi fue atrapada totalmente por Mizuki cuando escucho el primer grito de dolor, su mirada ámbar se quedó fija viendo como la castaña deslizaba uno de los escarpelos justo sobre uno de sus ahora desnudos hombros

-¡Presta atención maldita sea!- espeto completamente furioso Kariya azotando su mazo contra el suelo, se lanzó sobre el peli-azul con la cabeza como objetivo cuando un nuevo grito por parte de la rubia muchacha lo desconcentro, Tsurugi aprovecho esto para golpearlo en la mejilla con la tubería, Kariya tastabillo y escupió sangre junto a uno de sus molares –Bastardo- se irguió nuevamente haciendo chocar esta vez su arma contra la de Tsurugi quien hacia acopio de sus dos manos para evitar que el peli-turquesa lo alcanzara con el mazo

-¡Por favor basta!- sollozo Mizuki al sentir los dedos de la chica enterrándose en el amplio corte sobre su hombro

-Ah cállate, esto no es nada- soltó Yuzuha irritada por la voz de la oji-azul, que trataba inútilmente zafarse del agarre de Takeru, en un acto desesperado azoto su frente contra la nariz de la castaña que en ese momento se encontraba demasiado cerca, la escucho quejarse y llevarse una mano a la zona afectada con los ojos llorosos, Takeru en un acto meramente instintivo jalo el cabello de Mizuki con fuerza haciéndola proferir un adolorido gemido

-Estate quieta- una suave risa dejo los labios de Yuzuha cuando vio aquella faceta tan sombría de Takeru

-Me gustas así- añadió un poco bajo observándolo sobre el hombro de Mizuki quien de pronto se vio descolocada por aquella extraña confesión de Tachibana, el peli-negro desvió la mirada desconociéndose y sorprendiéndose de estar tan tranquilo en esa situación, la sangre se deslizaba ensuciando su boca y mentón pero restándole importancia volvió a su tarea de introducir sus dedos bajo aquella tibia piel.

-Maldición- musito Kyousuke cuando se vio en el suelo nuevamente, su concentración en ese momento era terrible, no podía apartar la mirada de Mizuki y sentirse impotente por no poder ayudarla, tomo una profunda exhalación y lanzo un golpe contra los tobillos de Kariya quien cayó de rodillas frente a él, aprovecho ese momento para asestar un golpe en su quijada haciéndolo caer.

Los dedos de Yuzuha parecieron finalmente anclarse a la piel blanca de Mizuki atrapándola entre sus dedos y jalándola despacio, escucho un fuerte grito de dolor abandonar la boca de la chica y sonrió, su sonrisa se amplió cuando noto a Takeru observando con total concentración y embelesamiento como comenzaba a jalar la piel quitándola, ayudándose del escarpelo comenzó a separar la piel de la carne jalándola en ocasiones con fuerza, no había sido el mejor sitio que había escogido para comenzar su tarea pero quería ver como aquel rostro se tintaba de dolor y agonía mientras suplicaba porque se detuviera, su diversión se detuvo en el momento en que Tsurugi la jalo del cabello haciéndola soltar el escarpelo y que de paso soltara un gemido adolorido, su mirada dio con el cuerpo de Masaki inconsciente mientras un pequeño charco de sangre comenzaba a extenderse, maldijo por lo bajo intentando soltarse del agarre

-Suelta a Mizuki y tal vez te deje vivir- Takeru lo observo y luego a Yuzuha

-No lo hagas- musito la castaña, sintió la mano de Tsurugi bajo su ropa buscando sus propias armas y supo de inmediato lo que vendría, uno de los escarpelos se deslizo lentamente bajo su ropa abriendo la tibia piel de sus estomago haciendo que sus orbes olivo se llenaran de lágrimas, Takeru dudo y soltó el cabello de Mizuki observando indeciso

-Kyousuke- escucho la suave voz de la rubia y la observo, con aquellos ojos desbordantes de lágrimas, los múltiples cortes en su cuerpo y la carne expuesta desde su hombro hasta el inicio de su pecho, sintió la ira ascender por su garganta y jalo aún más fuerte el cabello de la más baja haciéndola soltar una que otra lágrima, clavo el escarpelo justo en la boca del estómago y siguió su recorrido hacia abajo, Yuzuha contuvo un suave sollozo sintiendo la sangre precipitarse por su boca, Takeru contuvo un gruñido cuando vio a la castaña tan vulnerable apretando inconscientemente el agarre que mantenía sobre las muñecas de la rubia, la escucho quejarse y miro nuevamente a Tsurugi entendiendo por un momento como debía sentirse en ese momento, es escarpelo salió de su interior una vez hubo llegado a su ombligo, era cosa de minutos para que muriera o segundos si al peli-azul se le ocurría hacer algo más, sintió el escarpelo sobre su garganta y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al entrecerrar los ojos

-¡Takeru mátala!- fue su última voluntad tal vez porque tras aquel grito su garganta fue abierta por el peli-azul, sus ojos olivo se abrieron de sobremanera al sentir aquel liquido deslizarse por su garganta y escaparse de su boca, Tsurugi soltó su cuerpo dejándola caer en el frio suelo observando como su cuerpo convulsionaba al tratar de respirar, dejo de moverse en cosa de segundos, dejando su cuerpo inerte sobre un charco de su propia sangre, Takeru la observo incrédulo, incapaz de moverse y siquiera hablar, sintió el sonido metálico del escarpelo al caer volviendo en sí y dándose cuenta de que ahora el peli-azul se acercaba a él

-Aléjate- musito con la mirada aun algo perdida –Aléjate si no quieres que ella muera- una risa de desdén abandono los labios de Tsurugi

-Tu no serías capaz de eso- la mirada de Takeru se endureció

-Pruébame- dijo con voz grave, el peli-azul sonrió ladino observando como el chico temblaba ligeramente, se acercó un par de pasos haciendo tensar al oji-marrón y que Mizuki soltara un suave sollozo aun aterrada y adolorida por supuesto

-No lo harás, aunque ahora estés completamente enfadado por haber matado a Tachibana, no serias capaz- avanzo un par de pasos más estando demasiado cerca de ambos y fue cuando Takeru recogió el escarpelo que Yuzuha había dejado caer minutos atrás, jalo el cabello de Mizuki con fuerza e hizo un corte profundo y limpio en su garganta, la sangre se apresuró por su boca y cuello

-Te dije que no te acercaras- espeto soltando el cuerpo ya sin vida de Mizuki, se puso de pie con el escarpelo aun en su temblorosa mano derecha

-Maldito bastardo- soltó con veneno en su voz, sus miradas chocaron con verdadero odio, de pronto aquel encuentro se había tornado demasiado personal.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Y si fue el momento culmine de Tsurugi, el proximo capitulo se nos viene intenso~ esta vez deje que las cosas fluyeran sin medir mucho el largo de las escenas, generalmente por eso mis fics tienen capitulos tan cortos u-u y pues me gustó, supongo que lo haré así mas seguido, cada vez quedan menos personajes, ahora dejare algunas preguntitas por aquí abajo

\- ¿Creen que Saga llegue "a tiempo"? y si es así ¿A tiempo para que?

\- ¿Kariya realmente esta muerto?

\- ¿Qué hará Takeru ahora? ¿Se atrevera a enfrentar a Tsurugi o huira como la nenita de Shindou?

\- Hablando de Shindou ¿Seguira vivo?

\- ¿Quien es su favorito para llegar vivo hasta el final?

Y esas fueron las preguntitas~ aviso de utilidad publica, paseense por mi otra cuenta, aun tengo cupos para mi nueva historia~

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias

Publicado en...

 **F**

 **A**

 **N**

 **F**

 **I**

 **C**

 **T**

 **I**

 **O**

 **N**

 **.**

 **N**

 **E**

 **T**


	10. The show must go on

**Notas del autor** \- He vuelto de entre las cenizas~ ok no, no tenia internet, tenía examenes que dar y del resto no me acuerdo, pero ya estoy aquí es lo que importa, mas tardecita subire otra historia, es la epoca de inspiración de Kira, en realidad no pero tengo mucho tiempo para pensar y es mejor pensar en historias que en mis problemas e inseguridades que admitamoslo es una lista larga, esta cosa se nos esta poniendo buena, muertos van y vienen, estamos llegando al climax de la historia (no le crean a Kira, es una mentirosa, falta mucho para eso) y Kira esta emocionada por como va esta cosa, aunque me da un poquito de miedo que el final no sea como lo planee, ya saben eso de que tu quieres escribir una cosa pero terminas escribiendo algo nada que ver, como Jugend, esa cosa se salio de mis manos, enfocandonos en esta historia, se nos viene lluvia de sangre~ y a Kira le hace feliz eso~

 **Aclaraciones** \- Secuela de Child's play

 **Música del capitulo** \- _"Circus Monster"_ Megurine Luka

 **Advertencias** \- AU. Oc. Gore. Viceras. Shonen Ai.

Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Killer (Masaki), Saga y Nissa son de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo IX - The show must go on**_

La mirada ámbar demente de Kyousuke choco con la opaca marrón de Takeru, la tensión entre ambos era tal que podría cortarse con un cuchillo, el sonido metálico que hizo el mazo de Kariya siendo arrastrado irrumpió en aquel silencio, el peli-turquesa se alejaba a paso lento por uno de los pasillos, su mano libre temblorosa se apoyaba en la pared dándole el único soporte, el enorme martillo en su mano derecha se arrastraba con pesar arrastrando un camino de sangre desde donde minutos antes el muchacho se encontraba inconsciente, la idea de seguir y acabar el trabajo tentó al peli-azul pero primero debía matar al bastardo frente a él, Kariya se perdió al final del pasillo y la atención de ambos volvió a quien tenían al frente

-¿Vas a hacer algo? ¿O esperaras a que te mate?- soltó en un murmullo lleno de veneno, Takeru tenso la mandíbula, matar a Mizuki fue un simple acto de instinto, no quería morir y creyó que de esa forma podría estar a salvo, una parte de él sabía eso pero otra, la que vivía en lo profundo de su mente lo estaba incitando, el temblor de sus manos era ansiedad, quería, no, necesitaba derramar la sangre de ese sujeto, el miedo se revolvía en su estómago con aquella ansiedad, con aquel deseo de sangre que nunca sintió con tanta intensidad, trato de calmar su acelerado corazón y serenar su mente, convencerse de que eso no era lo mejor y que debía buscar otra forma de huir, pero aquella voz que suponía su inconsciente gritaba otra cosa, gritaba desquiciada por tomar la vida de Kyousuke, fueron segundos lo que tardó en reaccionar y darse cuenta de la tubería cayendo sobre él, se hizo a un lado con rapidez esquivando apenas el golpe dando el mismo contra las costillas del peli-azul, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al ver la sangre fluir de la herida que el mismo había ocasionado, quito el escarpelo con un quejido adolorido por parte del oji-ámbar, vio su mano ensangrentada y sintió un estremecimiento recorrerlo, algo se movió en sus ojos al tiempo que una amplia y escalofriante sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, evito otro golpe de Kyousuke tratando de dar nuevamente con aquella blanca piel y atravesarla, erro un par de veces antes de asestar en su estómago, la sangre comenzó a fluir no solo de su herida sino también de la boca del chico

-Que lento- musito Takeru una vez hubo logrado hacer un corte en la mejilla del muchacho, Kyousuke gruño logrando golpearlo en el estómago, el peli-negro se encogió de dolor cayendo finalmente de rodillas cuando recibió un nuevo golpe en la espalda, sus orbes marrones vislumbraron el cuerpo sin vida de Yuzuha recordando los demás escarpelos ocultos entre sus ropas, se impulsó para correr y de paso evitar un nuevo golpe que de no haber esquivado le habría dado de lleno en la nuca, una vez llego junto al cuerpo sin vida de la menor introdujo la mano entre sus ropas sintiendo la ira ascender al sentir el amplio corte en su torso, tomo algunos escarpelos guardándolos en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta quedando con uno en cada mano, se mentalizo para acabar con el menor rápido y se lanzó contra él, recibiendo golpes y dándolos también, logro clavar ambos escarpelos en distintas partes de su cuerpo en varias ocasiones recibiendo también golpes que dejarían hematomas en su piel, ignorando por completo el dolor de cada golpe siguió agrediéndolo, la tubería iba directo a su cabeza cuando adelanto el cuerpo clavando así uno de los escarpelos en uno de aquellos brillantes ojos ámbar, un gemido de dolor abandono los labios manchados de sangre de Kyousuke y la sangre se precipito por su mejilla para segundos después hacerlo por su boca al sentir un segundo escarpelo clavándose en su garganta, Takeru se alejó con solo uno de los utensilios dejando el último en la garganta del chico, mientras Kyousuke llevaba ambas manos desesperado a su cuello para quitar el filoso objeto el oji-marrón toma la tubería, soltó el escarpelo en su otra mano y tomo el oxidado objeto con ambas manos golpeando la cabeza del menor, Tsurugi cayo de rodillas con la sangre saliendo a borbotones de su boca y garganta, Takeru lo empujo pateando el hombro del muchacho dejándolo de cara al cielo, lo vio desde arriba con la tubería en sus manos y una expresión tranquila

-Fin del juego- dicho esto clavo la tubería con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho del chico, atravesando la caja torácica y aplastando completamente el corazón, fue cosa de segundos para que Tsurugi finalmente muriera, un largo suspiro dejo los labios del peli-negro terminando de procesar lo que acababa de hacer y la enorme satisfacción que sintió una vez acabo, supuso entonces que eso era lo que sentían ese par de locos cada que lo hacían, quito con algo de esfuerzo la tubería clavada en el cuerpo de Kyousuke y la apoyo en uno de sus hombros, hizo un camino de gotas carmesí que caían del objeto llegando a la conclusión que algo así no estaba para nada mal.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Attakai despertó esa mañana lo primero que sintió fue una punzada de dolor en su espalda baja

-Buenos días- aquella voz ya conocida lo hizo buscar sus anteojos al no lograr encontrar su origen, se sentó con algo de dificultad y tras colocar sus anteojos observo al oji-ámbar sentado en un rincón, con una amplia sonrisa y la mirada somnolienta

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- pregunto con cierto tono de molestia, Killer soltó una corta risa antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse hasta él invadiendo su espacio personal y de paso hacer que las mejillas del oji-negro enrojecieran

-Seguimos vivos…- murmuro cerca de sus labios mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por la tibia mejilla del más bajo -…y juntos- dejo un suave beso en sus labios antes de alejarse dándole la espalda –Nos quedaremos aquí un rato más- se acercó a la puerta observando por la pequeña ventana, logrando ver a uno que otro que aún seguía vivo, los ignoro por completo, la única persona que le importaba se encontraba a sus espaldas vistiéndose

-¿Cuántos crees que queden?- inquirió un tanto temeroso de recibir respuesta mientras terminaba de vestirse, el oji-ámbar dio pequeños golpes en la muralla, seis para ser exactos

-Espero que no muchos- llevo una de sus manos hasta su hombros lastimados –Seria un problema…- musito para sí mismo, su herida aun punzaba por la sutura que él mismo había puesto, Attakai se acercó a él con paso lento, la molestia en su cadera era horrible, poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico rozando sus dedos

-¿Crees que alguno de nosotros salga con vida?- una sonrisa fugaz cruzo los labios de Killer antes de voltear

-Saldrás con vida, lo prometo- la seguridad de aquellas palabras obligo al más bajo a confiar en ellas –Debe dolerte- musito recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, jalo al muchacho quien ahora tenía un suave rubor y lo hizo acomodarse boca abajo sobre la camilla, hurgo entre algunas cosas y saco una botella de alcohol aun en buen estado, Attakai lo miro con cierta desconfianza las acciones del otro, su cuerpo se tensó cuando lo sintió sobre su espalda subiéndole la camiseta y bajando un poco sus pantalones, soltó un quejido cuando sintió las manos del muchacho en su espalda baja presionando suavemente

-Tú también- Killer lo miro sin entender y sin detener el masaje sobre la espalda baja del de anteojos

-¿Yo que?- inquirió curioso, el oji-negro se mordió el labio

-T-Tu también debes salir con vida- dijo en casi un susurro mientras sentía el color subírsele al rostro, Killer rio con los ojos brillando antes de inclinarse sobre el buscando sus labios para besarlos, sonrió en medio del beso correspondido cuando Attakai ahogo un suspiro en sus labios mientras sus manos exploraban su piel, se apartó lo suficiente para que pudiera voltear antes de volver a besarlo, en ese momento Killer rogo a todos los dioses que conocía que por favor le dieran un poco más de tiempo junto a Attakai, quería vivir un poco más para disfrutar de aquel chico.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kariya se detuvo una vez estuvo seguro de haberse alejado lo suficiente de Takeru y Tsurugi, entro en una habitación vacía dejando el mazo afirmado en la puerta mientras buscaba entre temblores vendas y alcohol para limpiar la herida aun sangrante en su cabeza, una vez hubo encontrado todo se dirigió al pequeño baño para comenzar con su tarea, una vez limpio, suturado y vendado se dispuso a descansar aunque solo fuera unos minutos, llevaba noches sin dormir ni comer absolutamente nada, se preguntó si alguno de los que quedaban había acudido ya al canibalismo, exceptuando a Yuzuha claro, esa loca más de una vez lo había mirada con ganas de devorarlo, literalmente hablando, soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó en la camilla, por la ventana observo el día avanzar hasta que el atardecer finalmente llego, fue en ese momento que noto que de alguna forma había llegado al último piso, curioso tomo su mazo y salió de la habitación buscando a alguna persona que vagara en ese piso, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la puerta de la azotea, ladeo suavemente el rostro dudando, pensando que tal como la entrada estaba cerrada, empujo suavemente notando con cierta sorpresa que no era así, adentro sus pasos en aquel lugar sintiendo la suave brisa chocar contra su rostro, sus orbes ámbar se entrecerraron.

Había alguien más.

Tenía esa sensación de alguien observándolo, miro su alrededor buscando a un posible agresor sin encontrar nada, camino por toda la azotea buscando, hasta que las voces fueron las que dieron con él, con pasos rápidos se dirigió a la parte oculta cerca de la puerta, sus orbes se toparon con los aterrados de Shindou, en tanto lo vio una sonrisa sádica se pintó en su rostro alzo el mazo dispuesto a hacerlo caer sobre la cabeza del muchacho y acabar con él rápido, el golpe fue esquivado para que posteriormente Takuto corriera hacia la puerta, con un rápido movimiento Kariya la cerro bloqueando cualquier escape

-Ya no podrás huir- el peli-turquesa ladeo el rostro sin borrar su sonrisa –Es una pena… tendré que matarte- el castaño palideció al escuchar aquello, retrocediendo algunos pasos tratando de mantenerse lo más alejado de ese demente

-K-Kariya… n-no lo hagas- sus manos y todo su cuerpo temblaban viendo como aquel chico se acercaba, por cada paso dado Shindou retrocedía

-Pero eso no sería divertido- dijo con tono infantil, el castaño tenso la mandíbula cuando choco con la baranda que finalizaba su camino –Además, ya no puedes escapar- añadió –A menos que seas un cobarde y decidas saltar- Takuto lo observo a él y luego al vacío detrás suyo, analizo sus opciones, morir a manos de un loco que posiblemente lo torturaría antes y saltar y acabar con todo eso de una vez, aferro sus manos con fuerza a la baranda pensando, ninguna de aquellas opciones lo salvaría, moriría de todas formas, su corazón se aceleró cuando vio a Kariya alzar el mazo dispuesto a dejarlo caer sobre él y fue cuando tomo su decisión.

Un estruendo metálico resonó por el lugar, el mazo chocando con la baranda, Masaki chasqueo la lengua molesto dejando a un lado su arma, se acercó a la baranda observando el cuerpo de Shindou metros más abajo, un charco de sangre esparciéndose desde su cabeza y varios miembros en posiciones extrañas

-Cobarde- espeto antes de tomar su mazo y volver adentro, estaba anocheciendo y no quería estar vagando por ahí, al menos no esa noche sin luna.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** ¡Se nos estan muriendo todos! bueno ese es el punto de ese fic así que meh, como habrán notado Killer ya sabe que no llegara hasta el final y Takeru se volvió loco *inserte risa maniaca* me encanto, aunque la historia va avanzando rapido nos quedan bastantes capitulos, muchas cosas que aclarar, Kazemarus que matar y acabo de hacerles spoiler :3 ahora no se me ocurre nada mas así que bai

Si llegasta hasta aquí, muchas gracias

 **Publicado en**

 **F**

 **A**

 **N**

 **F**

 **I**

 **C**

 **T**

 **I**

 **O**

 **N**

 **.**

 **N**

 **E**

 **T**


	11. Venganza

**Notas del autor –** Siento que han pasado siglos desde que entre aquí .-. y realmente ha pasado un buen tiempo, de hecho en Septiembre fue la última actualización de este fic, en fin, estoy tratando de volver a escribir –aunque debería estar haciendo mis trabajos- y hasta ahora me ha funcionado, escribí dos capítulos en dos días –yay~- ahora~ el capitulo

 **Aclaraciones -** Secuela de "Child's play"

 **Música del capitulo** - _"Echo"_ Kira0loca version

 **Advertencias -** Ninguna (creo)

Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenece así como los Oc que aquí aparecen, Killer y Saga son de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo X - Venganza**_

Era entrada la noche cuando el misterioso chico salió a las calles en busca de la tan ansiada venganza, sus orbes ámbar buscaban en medio de la noche una dirección, la ansiedad recorría su cuerpo al ver su meta tan cercana, una sonrisita se le escapo cuando finalmente dio con el edificio, entro y subió cubriendo su rostro con la capucha de la sudadera negra que llevaba, entrar al departamento no le costó nada, años de práctica le aseguraron la entrada, avanzo con pasos lentos por el lugar cuidando ser cauteloso, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una habitación iluminada con la puerta entreabierta, empujo un poco y se encontró con su objetivo sentado sobre la cama con la mirada gacha, fija en sus manos que descansaban en sus rodillas, una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en las facciones del pálido muchacho mientras abría la puerta por completo con una de sus manos.

Kazemaru levanto la mirada despacio encontrándose con un par de orbes ámbar desconocidos, ladeo el rostro frunciendo levemente el ceño en señal de confusión, el misterioso chico se quitó la capucha dejando su cabello melocotón y piel pálida, el rostro de Ichirouta palideció mientras sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa, el chico frente a él amplio su sonrisa

-Tu…- musito en voz baja, tratando de procesar el hecho de que la persona frente no era un fantasma -¿Shirou?- preguntó finalmente, el muchacho soltó una corta risa

-No, mi hermano está muerto ¿recueras?- avanzo unos pasos haciendo que el mayor se estremeciera –Alguno de ustedes grupo de locos, lo mato- mientras Kazemaru intentaba retroceder más Atsuya avanzaba –Y ahora te lo haré pagar a ti- su voz sonó grave y ruda, ni parecida a la voz de Shirou, la mirada avellana de Kazemaru viajo hasta el objeto en las manos del menor, algo en su mente pareció reaccionar y una amplia y escalofriante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-Entonces vamos a jugar- fue la respuesta del oji-avellana, se puso de pie y con la agilidad digna de alguien con su experiencia se acercó a Atsuya colocando el filo de un abrecartas en su cuello, el menor gruño y coloco el arma en el estómago del chico, presiono el gatillo sin mucho pensarlo haciendo que los orbes avellanas se abrieran sorprendidos, un bramido de dolor abandono sus labios, se apartó con rapidez logrando lastimar el cuello del oji-ámbar quien solo gruño, los orbes de Kazemaru se llenaron de terror al notar la sangre en sus manos, su mirada se desorbito y su respiración se aceleró, tomo con fuerza el abrecartas en su mano y se lanzó nuevamente sobre el menor, a tiempo detuvo las manos de Ichirouta que trataban de alcanzar su cuello desesperado entre gruñidos y jadeos, Atsuya jadeo apretando el agarre sobre las muñecas y asesto un golpe en la frente del chico con su cabeza, el oji-avellana retrocedió mareado, momento que aprovechó el menor –el único- de los Fubuki para apuntarle y disparar nuevamente, Ichirouta se arrastró esquivando a duras penas la bala que logro rozarle el brazo derecho

-¡Maldición deja de moverte!- espeto molesto el de cabello melocotón mientras seguía disparando contra el mayor, Ichirouta soltó una risa burlesca con sangre deslizándose por su sien y manchándole la ropa en la zona del estómago, Atsuya soltó un gruñido mientras fruncía el ceño, se habían acabado las balas, mientras recargaba Kazemaru se levantó apoyándose en el escritorio, sus rodillas temblaban y aunque le suponía un enorme esfuerzo mantenerse de pie no caería antes que ese niño, tomo una bocanada de aire y se acercó con rapidez al chico clavando el abrecartas hasta el mango en el estómago del chico, la sangre se apresuró por su boca mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del mayor, aparto con rudeza a Kazemaru quien se llevó consigo el arma, su cuerpo flaqueo pero no se permitió caer, si iba a morir no lo haría antes que él, apunto con la vista borrosa y disparo, Kazemaru se quejó y cayó sobre su rodilla izquierda en la cual había impactado la bala, lanzo el abrecartas contra el menor al tiempo que Atsuya apretaba el gatillo, el abrecartas llego directo al pecho del chico mientras la bala impactaba en su frente, el sonido seco del cuerpo de Ichirouta al caer hizo que una vaga sonrisa se dibujara en las facciones de Atsuya, su cuerpo no resistió más y la gravedad hizo lo suyo, respiro con dificultad tirado a la mitad de aquella habitación, saco con dificultad el teléfono entre sus ropas y marco un número, una vez la llamada termino se permitió caer en la inconciencia completamente satisfecho y sin la preocupación de no volver a despertar en caso que ocurriera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era pasada la medianoche en la estación cuando una llamada los alerto de un tiroteo en uno de los edificios del centro, un suspiro cansino dejo los labios de Saga mientras se levantaba, llego al lugar en compañía de algunos policías más y tras una rápida organización subieron hasta el departamento del que se suponía venían los disparos, se detuvo frente a la puerta golpeándola un par de veces

-Policía, abra o tiraremos la puerta- tras varios segundos sin escucharse ningún ruido dentro forzaron la puerta, recorrieron el lugar despacio y en silencio hasta llegar a la última habitación, la luz se encontraba encendida y la puerta abierta de par en par, en el suelo había sangre y un abrecartas tirado, junto a la cama el cuerpo sin vida de Kazemaru descansaba, los ojos de Saga se abrieron de sobremanera al ver al líder de toda esa locura en aquel estado, registraron la habitación luego de llamar a los forenses que determinaron que la causa de muerte fue el balazo en la cabeza

-¿Y ahora qué?- inquirió uno de los chicos que trabajaba en el caso junto a Saga, el oji-carmín lo miro pensativo

-Seguiremos con el plan, prepárense todos para salir mañana temprano- sentencio para luego salir del edificio, se detuvo junto a la patrulla y encendió un cigarrillo, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, le dio una calada al cigarrillo y soltó lentamente el humo, vio la hora en su teléfono soltando un suspiro, pasaban de las dos, tiro el cigarrillo y se subió en el auto poniéndolo en marcha, esperaba que su amigo aun estuviera despierto, necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que estaba pasando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Masaki se encontraba sentado en medio de una habitación vacía con la luz de los focos del pasillo iluminado tenuemente el lugar, su mirada pensativa estaba fija en el suelo mientras hacia un recuento mental de cuantos podrían quedar vivos aun, estaba seguro que Killer y Attakai seguían ocultos en una habitación, Takeru o Kyosuke también debían encontrarse vagando por los pasillos dependiendo de quién hubiera sobrevivido, Akadia y el chico de Teikoku, frunció el ceño pensando en quien más podía seguir con vida

-Kazemaru…- murmuro recordando a la hermanita menor del chico, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro, se puso de pie despacio tomando el mazo junto a él y abrió la puerta, la noche aún era joven y ya tenía a su siguiente víctima.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un largo suspiro dejo los labios de Attakai mientras veía al oji-ámbar pasearse por la habitación ansioso, llevaba así ya un par de horas y comenzaba a ser molesto

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó una vez más, Killer se detuvo y lo miro por sobre su hombro, la mirada que en ese momento tenía hizo que su cuerpo completo se estremeciera, sus ojos lucían opacos, sus hombros estaban tensos y sus manos hechas puño

-No…- murmuro en respuesta, camino hasta el otro extremo de la habitación apoyando la frente en la pared mientras trataba de contener la respiración

-¿Killer?- se acercó un poco al chico que soltó un gruñido en respuesta –Oye…-

-Aléjate- murmuro sin mirarlo, el oji-negro lo miro extrañado –Por favor- su voz sonó quebrada y demasiado frágil

-¿Estas…? ¿Estarás bien?- preguntó preocupado, el peli-negro más alto asintió despacio

-Solo… Hay muchas voces… y no siempre puedo controlarlas- Attakai lo miro un poco confundido recibiendo como respuesta solo una vaga sonrisa –Algunas personalidades son realmente aterradoras- musito más para sí, el de anteojos asintió y fue a sentarse en la camilla esperando que el más alto se sintiera mejor, miro de reojo por la ventana y suspirando espero que amaneciera pronto.

* * *

 **Notas del autor** – Chan~ ¿les gustó? espero que si, ahora algunas cosillas, estoy trabajando en algunas cosillas, primero, estoy maquetando mis historias, las estoy arreglado bien lindis pero me jode no saber ilustrar o habrían ilustraciones kawaii de mis personajes, de los suyos y de los de Inazuma, además los capítulos van a estar editados, no, no serán iguales a la historia –aunque el prólogo no cambio mucho- segundo, le queda poco a Suicide room! *colapsa* nos quedan un par de capítulos más, pero en vista de mis planes el ultimo capitulo se publicara si o si el 31 de Octubre, creo que eso es todo por ahora, así que nos vemos pronto –espero-

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias

 **F**

 **A**

 **N**

 **F**

 **I**

 **C**

 **T**

 **I**

 **O**

 **N**

 **.**

 **N**

 **E**

 **T**


	12. Scream

**Notas del autor** \- Yaay~ empezo mi mes favorito :3 este mes será solo de Suicide room así que aprovechen porque despues del 31 esto se acaba si o si :3 tengo la idea de actualizar lo más seguido posible y si es así serían Martes y Jueves, tal vez más de una por día, espero poder cumplirles u-u en fin, no tengo mucho que agregar por ahora así que eso, Enjoy

 **Aclaraciones -** Secuela de Child's play

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Front Gate (Extended)"_ OFF OST

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc. Ooc. Gore.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc que aquí aparecen, Killer, Saga y Nissa son de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 ** _Capitulo XI - Scream_**

Gritos.

Solo gritos se escuchaban salir de aquella habitación, haciendo eco en los pasillos, atemorizando a las pocas almas en pena escondidas en aquel hospital, Kariya se detuvo a mitad de camino, su cuerpo entero se tensó cuando escucho aquellos desgarradores gritos, apresuro sus pasos tras unos segundos completamente quieto, de pronto le aterraba saber de donde provenían aquellos desgarradores sonidos, entro a una de las habitaciones y deslizo la espalda por la puerta cubriendo sus oídos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tenía miedo, miedo de que aquellos gritos solo estuvieran en su mente como en tantas otras ocasiones, soltó un grito frustrado mientras presionaba más fuertes sus manos contra sus oídos y su cuerpo temblaba notoriamente.

En el otro extremo de ese mismo pasillo Attakai, junto a la puerta observaba temeroso al oji-ámbar que azotaba sus puños con fuerza contra la pared mientras gritaba de rodillas en el suelo, había comenzado de la nada, golpeando su frente contra la pared gruñendo y haciendo callar a las imaginarias voces, comenzó a asustarse de verdad cuando lo vio darle el primer puñetazo a la pared rompiéndola y de paso lastimando su mano, ahora mientras veía al chico gritar desesperado, desgarrando su garganta, se encontraba verdaderamente aterrado, creyendo que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría al cuello para matarlo, Killer se puso de pie despacio, respirando agitado, con los puños y la frente heridos, goteando sangre, Attakai tembló cuando sus miradas chocaron, aquellos ojos no se parecían en absoluto al chico que estaba con él día tras día, el que lo protegía a toda costa, aquellos ojos lucían como los de una bestia hambrienta, una bestia a punto de atacar

-Killer…- llamo en voz baja, el oji-ámbar ladeo ligeramente el rostro luciendo increíblemente aterrador, ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era aquella criatura? tomo una larga respiración y se atrevió a avanzar un par de pasos, el más alto observo atentamente, predispuesto a atacar si la situación lo ameritaba, sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco cuando sintió la mano temblorosa y fría de Attakai sobre su mejilla

-Attakai…- murmuro colocando su mano sobre la del chico, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del oji-negro, Killer gruño y se apartó, era de madrugada, estaba oscuro y tenía sed de sangre, apretó un poco la mano del más bajo para luego soltarla e ir por el hacha que descansaba junto a la puerta

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?- Killer salió sin dar explicación desconcertando al de antojos, pensando si seguirlo o quedarse ahí a esperarlo, opto por la primera saliendo apresurado para darle alcance al oji-ámbar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Atsuya se paseaba de un lado a otro pensando que hacer en su situación actual, tenía toda la información que la policía buscaba, el registro de cada chico que se encontraba desaparecido, tenía la dirección y fotografías de aquel olvidado hospital donde toda esa locura se llevaba a cabo.

Había matado a Kazemaru.

Había matado a Kazemaru y ahora tenía la oportunidad de salvar a aquellos jóvenes inocentes…

¿Inocentes?

Reviso uno por uno los expedientes con información que Ichirouta había recabado, encabezando la lista estaban Kirino Ranmaru, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Tachibana Yuzuha, Kariya Masaki y Nakamura Masaki, habían fotografías, informes y expedientes médicos de cada uno, cada uno más retorcido que el anterior, fuera de ellos el resto parecía completamente normal, trato de averiguar que había en común entre aquel grupo, salvo la chica Kazemaru no había ninguno que tuviera relación directa con Ichirouta.

No había relación directa…

Volvió a revisar todos los archivos encontrando algunas coincidencias esta vez.

Kirino y Tachibana vivían prácticamente juntos, ambos eran "amigos" a su vez de Kariya y Tsurugi, siendo estos últimos más cercanos.

Tsurugi, según algunas de las fotografías, parecía tener algún tipo de interés en Yamada, quién conocía a la menor de los Kazemaru y también a Madarame.

Shindou era amigo de Kirino, Hogosha y Minamisawa.

Nakamura tenía un notorio interés por Yoshikawa y era amigo cercano de Miyabino, también parecía idolatrar de forma espeluznante a Murasaki, así como tener un eterno odio con Kariya.

En conclusión, todos los que estaban encerrados ahí tenían relación con alguno de los cinco dementes del principio, fuera de eso no veía otra respuesta.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama pensando, planeando cuál sería su siguiente paso, luego de haber matado a la mente maestra detrás de todo, ¿Qué hacer?

¿Entregar su descubrimiento a la policía?

¿O simplemente dejar que esos chicos se mataran unos a otros?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kotomi se encontraba cerca de la entrada luego de, inútilmente, intentar abrir, iba cabizbaja y cansada, distraída no escucho los pasos cerca suyo, tampoco escucho la respiración pesada de quien la acechaba, se estremeció cuando, finalmente, escucho el tétrico sonido del maso al arrastrarse, volteo con la piel erizada encontrándose con la desesperada mirada de Kariya, el chico sonreía de oreja a oreja de forma estremecedora, la peli-azul retrocedió a tiempo de ser alcanzada, tastabillo y casi cayo mas logro sostenerse de la pared detrás de ella, se escabullo con prisa del cuerpo masculino, adentrándose de nueva cuenta al hospital, subiendo las escaleras a tropezones, llegando a una habitación vacía, cerró la puerta sin dudarlo y tras trabarla volteo encontrando en medio de aquella penumbra un cuerpo inmóvil sobre la camilla, el fuerte hedor que de él provenía la obligo a hacer una arcada para posteriormente cubrir tanto su boca como nariz con ambas manos, con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas y el estómago revuelto

-Sal de ahí Kazemaru~- musito con voz rasposa Masaki del otro lado –Vamos a divertirnos juntos- la muchachita se deslizo por la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo, las lágrimas fluyendo mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por la mezcla de sensaciones, por el terror de ser asesinada, por el terror de saber de quién era aquel cadáver, contuvo un grito cuando del otro lado Kariya golpeo la puerta con el mazo -¡Abre la maldita puerta zorra!- grito furioso, siguió golpeando la puerta hasta hacer un agujero, se asomó por ahí encontrando a Kazemaru en un rincón sosteniendo algo, algo con lo que le apuntaba, Kariya gruño y metió el brazo destrabando la puerta, la abrió de golpe, de una patada, hizo una mueca de asco ante el repulsivo hedor del cuerpo en descomposición y se acercó, pico con el mazo el cadáver cuando logro vislumbrar mechones de cabello largos –Con que aquí murió el afeminado- musito para sí –Patético- sonrió de lado y apunto a la muchacha –Pronto tú le harás compañía- se acercó más a ella alzando el arma para dejarla caer sobre la cabeza de la peli-azul, a medio camino la sangre lo cegó, la chica con la poca valentía que en ese momento poseía lo ataco haciendo un corte diagonal en su rostro, empezando en su mejilla derecha, pasando sobre la nariz y rozando la ceja para terminar a la mitad de su frente, soltó un gruñido y Kotomi aprovecho para escabullirse y huir de ahí.

Kariya paso la manga de su ropa por su rostro limpiándolo torpemente, gruño furibundo y salió con prisa en busca de la escurridiza chica, Kotomi corría varios metros adelante, metros que el peli-turquesa no le costó mucho en reducir, la chica grito y se hizo a un lado cuando el arma cayo rompiendo las baldosas y haciendo que ella finalmente cayera, el oji-ámbar jalo a Kazemaru del cabello obligándola a levantarse mientras esta entre lágrimas intentaba soltarse del firme agarre del menor, Kariya estampo su rostro contra la pared haciéndola proferir un adolorido gemido

-B-Basta…- miro al chico con sus orbes repletos de lágrimas –D-Detente… por favor- Masaki esbozo una sonrisa psicópata y la arrojó al suelo, coloco su pie sobre su estómago para luego levantar el mazo y dejarlo caer sobre el menudo cuerpo femenino, no tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando el arma ya había roto su cráneo y parte de su lindo rostro, volvió a levantar el mazo sin mayor esfuerzo dejándolo caer nuevamente sobre la chica, lo hizo una y otra vez, soltando gruñidos como un animal, desesperado, la golpeo hasta no dejar más que una masa irreconocible de huesos, carne y sangre, se irguió con la respiración agitada, observando detenidamente los resultado de su arranque y sintió, por primera vez desde que entro ahí, algo de alivio, escucho un disparo y una nueva y estremecedora sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, su próximo objetivo estaba cerca y si todo salía de acuerdo a su plan, sería el último y más satisfactorio asesinato, se relamió los labios y sin mucho cuidado arrastro el mazo por el pasillo directo hacía el estúpido de mismo nombre.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Se nos esta poniendo bien intenso esto, estamos en la recta final así que creo que es un poco ovbio :3 no tengo mucho más que agregar salvo que espero que les gustara y hasta el Martes (espero).

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

 **Publicado en...**

 **F**

 **A**

 **N**

 **F**

 **I**

 **C**

 **T**

 **I**

 **O**

 **N**

 **.**

 **N**

 **E**

 **T**


	13. Circus Monster

**Notas del autor -** Como prometi, actualice día martes :3 ruegen a su Dios de preferencia por que esto siga asi, no tengo muchos más comentarios salvo que tengo que hacer durar este fic hasta el 31 :3 eso es todo, Enjoy!

 **Aclaraciones** \- Secuela de "Child's play"

 **Música del capitulo** \- **"Circus Monster"** 【Fukase】

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc. Gore. Ooc.

Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece así como los Oc que aquí aparecen, Killer, Saga y Nissa son de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XII - Circus Monster**_

Tras salir de la habitación Killer recorrió habitación por habitación buscando a cualquier posible víctima, Attakai lo seguía de cerca tratando de llamar su atención en vano, el chico parecía desesperado por despedazar a alguien, a quien fuera menos a él, siguió abriendo las puertas a patadas sin dar con nadie, bajo las escaleras con prisa con el oji-negro pisándole los talones

-¡Masaki!- jalo al chico de la muñeca con fuerza obligándolo a voltear, se estremeció por completo cuando sus ojos chocaron con los opacos ámbar del más alto

-Suéltame- dijo con voz grave, Attakai tenso la mandíbula

-No- apretó el agarre a la vez que Killer fruncía más el ceño –Volvamos arriba- acaricio la muñeca del chico con su pulgar tratando de calmarlo, el oji-ámbar se le quedo viendo largamente antes de acercarlo bruscamente por la nuca estampando sus labios contra los del más bajo, Attakai se quejó y correspondió colocando su mano en su mejilla, Killer terminó el beso tras unos segundos relamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa ladina

-Tal vez luego- respondió y siguió abriendo puerta por puerta, se detuvo cuando llegando a los baños, el leve sonido del agua capturo su atención por completo, una sonrisa demente se dibujó en sus facciones, apretó ansioso el mango del hacha y se adentró con pasos lentos y sigilosos, las luces parpadeaban y hacían un sonidito molesto, Killer avanzo más, uno de los grifos goteaba, había sangre en el suelo y en el lavabo, la sonrisa del chico se amplió tanto como la del gato Cheshire, volteo hacia los cubículos abriéndolos uno por uno encontrándolos vacíos, al llegar al último se detuvo unos segundos tomando aire, abrió de una patada encontrándose con la nada, gruño por lo bajo molesto, el leve crujido de una puerta lo hizo voltear hacia la izquierda

-Sorpresa~- Takeru sonreía ampliamente con la ropa salpicada de sangre, se abalanzo deprisa sobre el menor golpeándolo con la tubería directo en la cabeza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había un recorrido de sangre por el pasillo, como de algo arrastrándose, como de un cuerpo arrastrándose, el rastro seguía hasta una de las habitaciones, se oía una respiración leve, temblorosa, la figura era femenina y su ropa se encontraba empapada en sangre, sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas mientras con manos temblorosas suturaba el enorme corte en su estómago, casi se había desmayado un par de veces.

Se tomó un respiro una vez hubo terminado para seguir luego con el corte en su cuello, termino luego de casi desmayarse nuevamente, una persona normal no podría haber sobrevivido con heridas como las de ella, de hecho ella misma apenas podía mantenerse de pie, se levantó tambaleante para llevar adentro el cuerpo sin vida de Mizuki, busco con torpeza entre las cosas y comenzó con la transfusión de sangre, solo un poco, solo necesita un poco para conseguir una víctima viva, cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en quien podría ser, alguien que fuera sencillo de matar, detuvo la transfusión mucho antes de lo previsto, la rubia llevaba demasiado tiempo muerta, si seguía con aquello todo el sufrimiento de hace unos minutos no valdría la pena, coloco una pequeña venda donde antes estaba la aguja, también se colocó vendas en el cuello y casi todo el torso y le quito la ropa a la rubia para colocársela ella, preparo lo que serían sus armas y salió sigilosa en busca de su nueva victima.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Killer se tambaleo recibiendo un nuevo golpe, gruño y sostuvo las muñecas del chico antes de que atacara de nuevo, el oji-marrón frunció el ceño empujando su cuerpo contra el más bajo haciéndolo retroceder sin lograr soltarse del agarre, Killer gruño con la respiración agitada apretando más las muñecas de Takeru, Attakai más atrás observaba sin realmente querer involucrarse, soltó un suspiro y rodo los ojos resignado, tomo el hacha que anteriormente el oji-ámbar había dejado caer y tratando de no pensar demasiado golpeo a Takeru con ella, el chico grito cuando sintió el filo clavándose en su pierna derecha y rompiendo seguramente el hueso, el dolor lo obligo a desplomarse apoyando la rodilla derecha, Killer sonrió de forma espeluznante y le arrebato el hacha al oji-negro bruscamente, se colocó frente a Takeru y con la misma arma lo obligo a alzar el rostro

-Qué mala suerte tienes- el chico lo miraba con la mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido negándose a mostrarse débil frente a ese demente, sin resignarse a perder mordió la mano del menor, Killer retrocedió un par de pasos que Takeru aprovecho para tomar la tubería abandonada a un lado y golpearlo haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza que le quedaba, el oji-ámbar se tambaleo cuando sintió el golpe en sus costillas, el mayor golpeo nuevamente las costillas de Killer mientras dejaba salir un nuevo grito de dolor, a pesar del dolor y que posiblemente le habían roto un par de costillas Killer no dudo en golpear a Takeru, clavando el hacha en uno de sus hombros dejando el miembro apenas sostenido por un trozo de piel, el oji-ámbar rio de forma espeluznante mientras jalaba el brazo del chico arrancándolo finalmente del resto del cuerpo, la sangre salía rauda en lo que el más bajo lanzaba el brazo a otro lado, empujo al chico con el pie haciéndolo caer, se relamió los labios dejando caer nuevamente el hacha abriendo el estómago de Takeru

-Estás loco…- musito con esfuerzo, el peli-negro soltó una nueva carcajada

-Puede ser- entrecerró los ojos ladeando el rostro –Pero realmente lo disfruto- su voz sonó grave y rasposa, siguió cortando partes de su cuerpo entre risotadas maniacas, salpicando su rostro y ropa con sangre mientras metros más atrás Attakai observaba completamente perturbado a quien hacía apenas unas horas le sonreía con tanto cariño

-¿Tanto… quieres ganar?- Killer ladeo el rostro cuando entre todos aquellos golpes Takeru pronuncio a cuestas aquella pregunta

-No estoy interesado en ganar… solo en proteger a Attakai- alzo el hacha para posteriormente dejarla caer sobre el chico abriendo justo a la mitad su cráneo y parte de su rostro, la masa grisácea que hasta hace poco se resguardaba dentro había quedado expuesta acompañado de un intenso carmín que comenzaba a cubrir por completo el cuerpo del chico, Attakai desvió la mirada en el instante en que el hacha cayo sintiendo su estómago revolverse, el oji-ámbar apoyo el pie sobre el lastimado pecho del cuerpo inerte de Takeru para quitar el arma, volteo a ver a Attakai mientras se echaba el hacha al hombro –Vamos- tomo la mano del chico cuando paso junto a él, el oji-negro miro su mano manchándose con la sangre en la de Killer mientras lo seguía en silencio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Saga deambulaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, desesperado, sin más respuestas, pensando en el cuerpo inerte de Kazemaru Ichirouta y en las posibilidades de que aquel grupo de niños siguiera con vida, encendió un cigarrillo tratando de calmar un poco sus nervios, su teléfono vibro sobresaltándolo y haciéndolo soltar una maldición, al contestar una voz infantil hablo

-¿Cuándo vendrás a casa?- la voz del chico sonaba adormilada

-Lo siento, no creo que llegue a dormir hoy- respondió, era increíble como la voz de aquel chico lograba calmarlo

-Otra vez…- murmuro el menor, suspiro del otro lado –Espero que encuentres algo-

-Gracias…-

-Cuídate- musito antes de terminar la llamada, Saga volvió a sentarse en la silla volviendo sus pensamientos al caso, estaba perdido ahora que no tenían a Kazemaru, cerró los ojos dándole una calada al cigarrillo, necesitaban encontrar al asesino de Ichirouta, se levantó apagando el cigarrillo mientras soltaba el humo, tenían que ponerse a trabajar ya

-Revisen las cámaras del edificio- fue la orden del chico mientras el mismo salía en busca de alguien que pudiera serle de ayuda.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Chaan~ la segunda escena cambia todo en la historia, dude bastante sobre si ponerla o no y al final si quedo :3 como van las cosas deberían quedar como maximo cuatro o cinco capitulos, aunque no estoy segura, el nombre del capitulo creo que va con la segunda escena, ademas de la letra de la canción, creo que eso es todo y nos leemos el jueves si todo sale bien :3

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias

Publicado en

F

A

N

F

I

C

T

I

O

N

.

N

E

T


	14. Cuenta regresiva

**Notas del autor –** Esto está saliendo bien, demasiado bien, me da miedo no cumplir hasta el final, o que la historia se me acabe antes, porque como vamos parece que casi no quedan capítulos .-. en fin, espero que lo disfruten, estamos en la recta final~

 **Aclaraciones –** Secuela de Child's Play

 **Música del capítulo** – _"Exorcism"_ Vocaloid Original Song [Cyber Diva]

 **Advertencias –** AU. Oc. Ooc. Un poco de gore.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Saga Killer y Nissa son de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XIII – Cuenta regresiva**_

En completo silencio la castaña se deslizo por los pasillos vacíos buscando a su siguiente víctima, las heridas ardían y las suturas jalaban la piel pero no le importo, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro cuando vislumbro a Miyabino caminando junto a Akadia, ambos en silencio, se relamió los labios ansiosa mas se detuvo tras dar un paso, había alguien más cerca, se ocultó entre las sombras esperando ver quien aparecía.

Miyabino a esas alturas, luego de encontrar el cuerpo de Tsurugi y varios más se encontraba paranoico, si no fuera por Akadia que seguía junto a él habría perdido la cordura hace tiempo, la chica requería especial cuidado había notado, miro a la chica de reojo que mantenía la mirada al frente, su piel estaba pálida y tenía unas marcadas ojeras, no se parecía en nada a la chica que había conocido cuando recién entraron, suspiro suavemente cerrando los ojos un momento, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando creyó escuchar pasos

 _¿De quién?_

Sostuvo el arma entre su ropa con fuerza preparándose para cualquier cosa, claro que no se encontraba para nada preparado para lo que ocurriría

-Nee, Reiichi… ¿Quieres probar la muerte?- aquel terrorífico susurro hizo voltear al peli-lavanda para encontrarse con su amigo, una sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro, la mirada desorbitada y las mejillas salpicadas de rojo

-Killer…- susurro retrocediendo un poco

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- ladeo el rostro con fingida inocencia haciendo temblar a Miyabino, su voz desentonaba por completo con su apariencia, con sus expresiones

-Sabes que si- se armó de valor para apuntar a su mejor amigo con el arma –Siempre ha sido así- Killer soltó risa infantil que se escuchó demasiado encantadora para la situación en la que se encontraban

-Cierto… Reiichi siempre ha sido un cobarde- entrecerró los ojos levantando el hacha a la altura de su estómago frente a su cuerpo

-Y ahora me vas a matar, ¿no?- la pregunta estaba de más, era obvio lo que ocurriría

-Claro, es justo que quien lo haga sea tu mejor amigo ¿no lo crees?- Miyabino tenso la mandíbula y apretó el gatillo, Killer frunció el ceño

-Adelante, acabemos con esto- sonrió ladino cuando vio la mueca furiosa en el rostro del peli-negro, si iba a morir quería al menos asegurar que su amigo ganara y que mejor que lastimar a quien protegía tan celosamente, Killer gruño y sin ningún atisbo de piedad le dio un golpe directo en la garganta, Reiichi cayo y el oji-ámbar le quito el arma sin ningún esfuerzo, aun con aquel profundo corte abriéndole el cuello el peli-lavanda seguía vivo, moribundo, apunto el arma a la frente del chico y disparo, volteo a ver a Attakai preocupado

-Attakai- se acercó a él con prisa para ver la herida

-Estoy bien- dijo sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo

-No, no lo estas, hay que curar la herida- sus manos temblaban, tanta era su preocupación que se olvidó por completo de Akadia y que ya no estaba ahí, jalo a Attakai de la muñeca para buscar donde limpiar y vendar la herida.

Akadia forcejeaba inútilmente con quien la había capturado, mientras Miyabino y Killer tenían aquella bizarra conversación fue que alguien le cubrió la boca, su mirada se nublo por un momento y su cuerpo perdió toda la fuerza el tiempo justo para que la sacaran de ahí sin que lo notaran, ahora estaba en una habitación oscura amordazada mientras amarraban sus muñecas, cuando finalmente vio a su verdugo sintió el terror ascendiendo por la garganta, estaba segura, completamente segura de haber visto el cuerpo sin vida de Yuzuha y ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella con una sonrisa escalofriante, mirándola en silencio, un silencio aterrador, se acercó a la chica mientras esta forcejeaba inútilmente, los dedos de la oji-olivo se deslizaron lentamente por la mejilla de la chica sonriendo al sentir como se estremecía.

La más alta cerró los ojos asustada, la piel de Yuzuha estaba pálida y sus manos completamente frías, como si realmente nunca hubiera despertado de aquel letargo y lo que estuviera frente a ella no fuera más que un cadáver.

 _Un zombie._

Que ahora planeaba alimentarse de ella, de su esencia vital, ese pensamiento la estremeció nuevamente, Yuzuha con pasos calmos hizo el mismo procedimiento que hizo con el cuerpo sin vida de Mizuki, tenía suerte que esa chica siguiera con vida, sobretodo porque compartían el mismo grupo sanguíneo, sabía que había un par de coincidencias más por ahí, pero ella era el único dato extra que Kazemaru le había dado, se sentó junto a la chica jugando con su largo cabello mientras la transfusión se llevaba a cabo, noto como luego de varios minutos la chica comenzaba a aletargarse, golpeo suavemente la mejilla de la chica para llamar su atención, tenía tantos deseos de arrancar esa hermosa cabellera.

Saco uno de los escarpelos de entre su ropa y se acomodó frente a ella, le dio una sonrisa estremecedora y coloco la punta del objeto sobre su frente, sostuvo la cabellera de la chica con fuerza impidiendo que se moviera y comenzó a deslizarlo, despacio y profundo, los orbes de Akadia se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor, su cuerpo pesaba y la herida que la chica comenzaba a abrir ardía como los mil demonios, su grito fue apagado por la venda en su boca, sentía y veía gotas de sangre deslizándose por su frente mientras Yuzuha le arrancaba el cuerpo cabelludo, la transfusión no se detuvo en ningún momento, mientras la oji-olivo realizaba aquella caprichosa acción, Akadia apenas se movía, una enorme sonrisa comparable a la de Killer se dibujó en sus labios cuando tuvo aquella hermosa cabellera en sus manos, finalmente, quito la aguja de su brazo una vez creyó suficiente, se puso de pie con su adquisición en la mano, prácticamente había drenado por completo a la chica, jugó un poco con la frondosa melena marrón antes de que la puerta se abriera

-Mierda… ¿es que nunca mueres?- volteo con una enorme y estremecedora sonrisa a ver al peli-turquesa –Parece que no- murmuro molesto moviendo su arma, Yuzuha se acercó a él dando infantiles saltitos, Kariya la observaba en silencio con el ceño fruncido –Ahora te pareces mucho más a lo que realmente eres- la castaña frunció el ceño molesta -¿No puedes hablar?- la chica negó y el oji-ámbar apretó el cuello de la chica con una de sus manos, soltó un quejido entrecerrando los ojos y luego sonrió espeluznante, clavo en el brazo del chico el mismo escarpelo que ocupo con Akadia haciéndolo retroceder, Yuzuha presurosa salió de la habitación buscando donde esconderse hasta que alguno de esos dos locos se matara, solo tenía que esperar y ganaría, estaba más que segura que en un enfrentamiento entre Kariya y Killer ninguno saldría con vida y si así era no le costaría nada acabarlos a quien quedara y al chico de anteojos, sonrió emocionada mientras se ocultaba en una habitación, su plan parecía no tener errores, o eso creía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Encontraron solo una figura oscura deslizándose por los pasillos del edificio, nada concreto, Saga bufó molesto, esa mierda de caso estaba estancada y tenía que salvar a los pocos sobrevivientes que seguro quedaban, paso la mano por su cabello pensando, quemándose la cabeza para tratar de encontrar una pista, volvió a su oficina con la cabeza hecha un lio

-Jefe, quieren verlo- le dedico una mirada de odio a la chica que interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Que pase- espeto, la chica cerró la puerta asustada para que segundos después volviera a abrirse dejando ver a un chico aún más alto que el, de espeluznante mirada verde y sonrisa maniaca, si, definitivamente llamarlo había sido una pésima idea

-Wow, me sorprende lo bajo que caíste- soltó una ronca carcajada mientras veía al peli-verde fruncir el ceño

-Fui a verte y no te encontré- paso la mano por su cabello y suspiro resignado –Necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Qué tendré a cambio?- fue la inmediata respuesta del peli-azul

-¿Qué quieres?- sus miradas chocaron tornando el ambiente demasiado tenso

-Que tus perros dejen de buscarme- se cruzó de brazos con una mirada amenazante –y a Marshall de vuelta-

-No metas a Marshall en esto- frunció el ceño cada vez más molesto

-Entonces será una pena que no puedas salvar a esos niños- una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro –o lo que queda de ellos- Saga gruño –La chica mato a sus padres, ¿lo sabias?-

-Revisamos su casa, no hay nada, ninguna pista de algún crimen-

-Kazemaru es realmente diligente- se sentó cómodamente en el sillón junto a la puerta -¿Tu medio hermano también está dentro?- Saga asintió haciendo que Murdoc soltara otra de sus roncas carcajadas –Da por perdido el caso, resígnate a encontrar solo cadáveres-

-No estas ayudando- espeto conteniendo la ira, Murdoc se puso de pie

-El hospital abandonado es lo que buscas- abrió la puerta y antes de salir miro al chico por sobre su hombro –Pero cuidado oficial, alguien más puede querer sabotearlos… espero mi dinero a primera hora- fue su despedida, sin esperar más Saga llamo a todas las unidades para partir de inmediato a aquel lugar, era increíble que –aun- necesitara la ayuda de ese estúpido para resolver sus casos.

* * *

 **Notas del autor –** Chaan~ estamos casi acabando esto, estoy tan emocionada, después no se con cual seguiré, tal vez con "Carnival corpses" o que se yo, estoy pensando un pequeño análisis de esta historia, como para entender mejor a los personajes y las locuras de Kazemaru y de paso entiendo yo lo que escribo .-. sé que hay varias incongruencias respecto a algunos temas que he tocado y que una vez complete el fic pienso corregir porque sé que si lo hago ahora, lo único que voy a conseguir es distraerme y no actualizar a tiempo u.u creo que eso es todo por ahora, hasta el martes~ -espero-

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	15. Divide y venceras

**Notas del autor –** Creo que esto no va a durar mucho, acabo de notar que después de esto solo queda un capitulo a lo mucho .-. aunque siempre queda el epilogo, aunque creo que podría subir algún especial antes de Halloween y entonces subir el final, en fin, eso, Enjoy

 **Aclaraciones –** Secuela de Child's Play

 **Música del capítulo** – " _The Abnormality"_ [GHOST-VOCALOID Dex Avanna]

 **Advertencias –** AU. Oc. Ooc. Un poco de gore.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Saga Killer y Nissa son de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

 _ **Capitulo XIV – Divide y venceras**_

Divide y vencerás, Yuzuha llevaba un rato pensando en eso y como llevarlo a cabo sin salir muerta en el proceso, mientras jugaba distraídamente con la abundante melena marrón de Akadia escucho pasos cerca, se mantuvo en completo silencio esperando a que estos se alejaran, se asomó levemente por la puerta viendo ya algo lejos a Killer tomando la mano de Attakai, el oji-negro llevaba la manga de su camiseta manchada de sangre, una sonrisita se asomó en sus labios, Killer debía estar desesperado ahora que su adorado peli-negro estaba herido, se escabullo fuera de la habitación dejando el cabello de la chica ahí, camino silenciosamente por los pasillos siguiendo a ambos chicos a cierta distancia, espero que entraran a una habitación y sonrió de forma espeluznante

-Estoy bien, solo fue un roce- aseguraba Attakai mientras Killer desesperado buscaba cosas para limpiar la herida

-No…tengo que protegerte- murmuraba para sí buscando las vendas, sus manos temblaban haciéndolo actuar con torpeza, cuando volteo con las vendas en sus manos Attakai ya no estaba, los orbes ámbar de Killer se abrieron de sobremanera, su cuerpo entero se estremeció, soltó un grito furioso y lanzo las vendas al suelo, tomo el hacha y salió apresurado, solo se descuidó un par de segundos, solo volteo un minuto y ya no estaba, su mente trabaja con rapidez tratando de encontrar al responsable, solo quedaban él y Kariya ¿no?

No.

Maldijo molesto al no haberlo notado antes, Akadia había desaparecido mientras estaba con Miyabino, si hubiera sido Kariya no hubiera sido tan silencioso.

Estúpida Yuzuha, la muy maldita había fingido, había enloquecido a Takeru para hacerle la tarea más sencilla, la muy maldita lo había planeado todo, desesperado busco habitación por habitación a Attakai y Yuzuha sin encontrar nada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sonrió satisfecha al ver a Attakai semi inconsciente en el suelo de aquella habitación, a lo lejos escuchaba los golpes de las puertas siendo abiertas por un desesperado Killer, las cosas estaban yendo demasiado bien para ser cierto, se sentó junto a la puerta esperando a que el peli-negro despertara bien para darle una muerte digna

-Estás loca- lo escucho decir mientras se incorporaba sosteniendo su cabeza, Yuzuha asintió sonriendo de forma estremecedora –Él va a matarte- se levantó despacio viéndola fijamente –…Si no lo hago primero- la chica ladeo el rostro extrañada de aquella confesión.

Luego de lo ocurrido en el baño y de la muerte de Miyabino, Attakai se había convencido de una cosa, saldría de ese estúpido hospital al precio que fuera y se aseguraría de llevarse a Killer con él, saco el arma que el oji-ámbar le había dado antes de llegar a la habitación y soltando un largo suspiro la apunto, con el corazón martillando con fuerza, sabiendo que posiblemente luego se arrepentiría de lo ocurrido, pensó en lo cerca que estaban de salir de ahí, solo Kariya y Yuzuha… solo Kariya

-Y esta vez me asegurare de que estés bien muerta- Yuzuha solo esbozo una sonrisa psicópata estremeciendo al peli-negro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Atsuya suspiró mientras revisaba interesado las cámaras, había encontrado una dirección entre las cosas de Kazemaru, al llegar encontró una cabaña cercana al hospital, dentro habían monitores con las imágenes de todo lo que había ocurrido en aquellos días dentro del hospital.

También había una lista con los nombres de cada uno, marcando sus fortalezas y debilidades, Kirino, Kariya, Tsurugi, Tachibana y Nakamura estaban encerrados en rojo, supuso que ellos eran quien Kazemaru creía llegarían al final, reviso las grabaciones encontrándose de todo, le sorprendió la cantidad de cosas que podían llegar a hacer un grupo de jóvenes encerrados, sobretodo lo que era capaz de hacer Nakamura, desde el principio había demostrado ser el más perturbado, capaz de absolutamente todo, nada más había que ver las escenas de cómo había asesinado a Kirino, perturbador.

Escribió una nota y salió del lugar, podría simplemente haber quemado toda la evidencia e intentar que la policía no encontrara nada pero quería, de verdad quería que vieran de lo que esos locos eran capaz, dejo pistas desde la cabaña hasta el hospital donde posiblemente pronto llegarían, se encargó de eliminar cualquier evidencia y se marchó, había logrado su objetico y ahora nada lo ataba a ese maldito lugar, se iría satisfecho con saber que ese loco ya no volvería a arruinar más vidas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras iban camino al hospital se encontraron con demasiados obstáculos.

" _alguien más puede querer sabotearlos"_

Recordaba le había dicho Murdoc, soltó un gruñido, el camino hacía el maldito hospital estaba obstruido, se preguntó si lo había hecho todo Kazemaru o el misteriosos asesino del oji-avellana tenía algo que ver, soltó un largo suspiro bajándose del auto

-Seguiremos a pie- ordenó y siguieron, iban a mitad de camino cuando encontraron una marca roja, al acercarse notaron no solo que era pintura sino que también había un rastro de marcas que iban en dos direcciones distintas, dividió su equipo para ir cada uno por ambos caminos, el peli-verde fue en el primero, siguieron por el camino atentos a cualquier ruido extraño o movimiento fuera de lugar

-Jefe, el otro escuadrón encontró una cabaña- aviso uno de los chicos que iba más atrás atento a la radio

-¿Ya entraron?-

-Si…- Miro por sobre su hombro al notar que el chico titubeaba

-¿Qué?- el más bajo se estremeció ante la mirada de su superior

-Encontraron una nota… y grabaciones- pasó la mano por su cabello –De todo lo que ocurrió dentro del hospital… desde que desaparecieron hasta ahora- Saga se detuvo a pensar un momento, si ese camino los llevo a una cabaña eso quería decir…

-¡Hay que darnos prisa! Que no se muevan de ahí hasta que volvamos- apresuro el paso por aquel camino, si era lo que creía por ese camino se encontraba el dichoso hospital.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Killer se detuvo de golpe cuando escucho disparos, su corazón se detuvo al imaginar que Attakai podría estar muerto, corrió buscando el lugar de donde provenían, antes de entrar se detuvo, la ventanilla de la puerta estaba cubierta de sangre, tembló antes de abrirla, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Attakai en medio de todo aquel caos carmín, sus orbes negros se encontraban fijos en la nada

-Attakai- se acercó a él y no dudo en envolverlo entre sus brazos sintiendo su cuerpo temblando -¿Estas bien?- reviso su rostro preocupado en busca de alguna herida

-Yo…- soltó un quejido notando recién las heridas que la chica había logrado hacerle aun a distancia, Killer se levantó ayudándolo a hacer lo mismo

-Hay que irnos ya- miro de reojo el cuerpo sin vida de Yuzuha, había una herida de bala en su frente y varias más en el resto de su cuerpo, una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en sus labios antes de salir de ahí con prisas, si se quedaban más tiempo Kariya los encontraría y por ahora quería evitar ese encuentro.

 **Notas del autor** – Chaan~ esto ya está por culminar, debo admitir que escribir nuevamente esto está sacando nuevamente mi vena sádica a flote :3 y tengo un par de ideas que tal vez suba en estos días –creo, no aseguro nada- además tal vez sea de otros fandom :3 creo que eso es todo así que bai, hasta la próxima

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	16. The end

**Notas del autor –** Se fijan que los únicos fics que he terminado con este y "Child's play"? raro, pero bueno, estamos en el fin~ con esto se acaba y creo no saldrá otra parte o eso espero, más cositas abajo, eso, enjoy~

 **Aclaraciones –** Secuela de Child's Play

 **Música del capítulo** – _"Crocodile skin"_ Gumi

 _"Startend"_ EDEN

 **Advertencias –** AU. Oc. Ooc. Un poco de gore.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Saga Killer y Nissa son de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XV – The end**_

Kariya gruñó cuando vio que nuevamente había llegado tarde, ese maldito Nakamura era más esquivo de lo que pensó, vio de reojo el cuerpo sin vida de Yuzuha y chasqueo la lengua, se acercó dándole una leve patada en un costado, parecía estar muerta, deslizo la mirada por la habitación ya vacía antes de alzar su mazo dejándolo caer en la cabeza de la inerte chica, no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia arriesgarse a que estuviera con vida, salió de la habitación luego de eso.

Mientras vagaba por los pasillos hizo un recuento, repaso mentalmente cuantos muertos iban desde que todo comenzó y una retorcida sonrisa se comenzó a formar en sus labios, solo quedaban tres, solo Killer, Attakai y él, se relamió los labios ansioso y con animos renovados comenzó a buscar a ambos peli-negros.

Un suave quejido dejo los labios de Attakai cuando sintió el alcohol sobre sus heridas, Killer con manos aun temblorosas limpiaba cuidadosamente cada corte hecho por la castaña y la herida de bala en su brazo, vendo cada una de ellas dejando un suave beso sobre las vendas y luego le dedico una dulce sonrisa al oji-negro, el chico deslizo la mano por la mejilla salpicada de rojo de Killer, despacio, disfrutando de ese pequeño momento de quietud

-Ah~ todo está demasiado silencioso- murmuro Killer entrecerrando los ojos bajo la caricia del de anteojos

-Siempre ha estado así- respondió

-Te equivocas- le dio una sonrisa infantil antes de seguir hablando –Estaban los pasos, las respiraciones temblorosas y el miedo, se sentía en el aire, se sentía distinto- noto como los ojos del chico comenzaban a opacarse –Estaban ocultos por los rincones, lo podía sentir… ahora, nada de eso está- se puso de pie despacio quedándose en silencio tratando de escuchar

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó un tanto temeroso, sus ojos chocaron con los de Killer y estuvo seguro del abismo profundo en ellos, tuvo que apartar el rostro, su mirada era abrumadora, intensa, podía ver la oscuridad del infierno en ellos

-Solo queda uno- una estremecedora sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tomo el hacha con rapidez, de pronto Killer ya no estaba, no había más que un ser sediento de sangre.

Salió de la habitación con Attakai tras él, su mirada desorbitada miraba a todos lados buscando a su último contendiente, siguió por los pasillos, bajando pisos hasta llegar a la planta baja donde creía encontraría a Kariya

-Solo queda uno, solo uno, solo uno- Attakai observo un tanto preocupado a Killer, llevaba repitiendo eso una y otra vez desde que habían abandonado la habitación

-Killer- el mencionado ignoro el llamado –Killer… ¡Masaki!- jalo al oji-ámbar del brazo haciéndolo voltear, sus miradas chocaron y en ese instante Attakai supo que cualquier rastro del chico que había conocido se había esfumado, una sonrisa estremecedora se dibujaba en su rostro dándole un aspecto aún más aterrador, con aquella mirada desorbitada y la ropa y rostro manchados de sangre, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando aquella sonrisa se amplió aún más si es que era posible, algo detrás de él estaba causando eso y temía voltear, Killer por el contrario parecía ansioso por enfrentar lo que fuera que había tras él

-Solo uno- musito con voz grave y rasposa, así, con los hombros hacia adelante casi encorvado y con aquella mirada no parecía más que una _bestia_ a punto de atacar.

-"Hay personalidades horribles aquí dentro, gritando y pidiendo salir, necesitan salir"- aquel recuerdo fugaz de una conversación lejana invadió su mente de pronto y entonces todo pareció tomar cierto sentido, Masaki había dejado de contenerse, había dejado de reprimir aquellas personalidades que vivían dentro suyo, sería el final y sería a lo grande.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Saga y su equipo llegaron luego de aproximadamente media hora al dichoso hospital, lo primero que hicieron fue registrar los alrededores encontrándose con el cuerpo sin vida de Shindou, llevaba ya varios días ahí por lo que desprendía un olor fétido acompañado de un avanzado estado de descomposición, el que esos días fueran calurosos había ayudado a que esto ocurriera, Saga maldijo por lo bajo cuando le informaron, uno menos.

" _Resígnate a encontrar solo cadáveres"_

Paso la mano por su cabello recordando las palabras de Murdoc y que tristemente la mayoría de las veces tenía razón

-¿Jefe?- la mirada carmín del chico se deslizo hasta la muchacha junto a él

-¡Que mierda esperan, abran la maldita puerta!- gruño molesto, con razón sus casos nunca avanzaban, fue hasta la entrada notando que esta se encontraba sellada, se preguntó entonces como se suponía que saldría el supuesto campeón de todo aquel retorcido juego, debía haber otra entrada ¿no?

El lugar quedo en silencio cuando dentro escucharon un disparo, aún había gente con vida, el primero en reaccionar fue Saga, como siempre, que comenzó a buscar la forma de abrir la maldita puerta

-Busquen otra entrada, tiene que haberla- el equipo del chico siguió las ordenes mientras él y unos cuantos intentaban forzar la puerta –Vamos, sé que tiene que haber alguna maldita forma de entrar- murmuro para sí, su mente trabajaba con rapidez buscando una respuesta, escucho golpes demasiado fuertes como para ser de puños y se tensó, si no lo resolvía pronto de nada serviría haber llegado hasta ahí, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió –El chico se lanzó de la azotea…- miro hacia arriba, aun recordaba algunos de los trucos que ocupaba para entrar a las casas cuando era más joven –Maldito Ichirouta- una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo los chicos pudieron haber huido, si tan solo pensaran un poco más como el retorcido de Kazemaru –Necesito una cuerda-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Attakai disparo cuando vio a Kariya demasiado cerca, casi abalanzándose sobre él, el peli-turquesa gruño, la bala le había dado en la pierna derecha, Killer aprovecho para golpearlo, dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla, para estas alturas la disputa se había tornado realmente violenta y ninguno parecía querer ceder, Killer empujo a Attakai antes de que Kariya lograra alcanzarlo con su mazo, aun no lograba hacer que el menor soltara ese maldito mazo.

El de anteojos observo temeroso como ambas armas chocaban, como Killer resistía el peso de aquel enorme mazo y como Kariya se negaba a retroceder, ambos parecían verdaderos animales luchando por la sobrevivencia, Attakai suspiro apuntando a Kariya, aún le quedaban un par de balas y no las iba a desperdiciar, sus manos aun temblaban ligeramente al tener el arma en sus manos, contuvo el aliento y disparo, Kariya grito soltando finalmente su arma, la bala le había dado en la muñeca esta vez, una sonrisa espeluznante se dibujo en los labios de Killer y ataco, sin piedad dejo caer el arma sobre cualquier parte del cuerpo siendo esta el brazo, Kariya furioso y adolorido adelanto el cuerpo tacleando al más bajo cayendo ambos al suelo, clavo sus dientes desesperado en el hombro del chico mientras sentía las manos de este jalarle la ropa entre gruñidos

-¿¡Es que todos son unos malditos caníbales!?- grito con la voz rasposa, ya no había rastros de Masaki, golpeo la entrepierna del chico con su rodilla invirtiendo posiciones, Kariya gruño, el brazo apenas sostenido por un trozo de carne sangraba copiosamente haciendo tambalear a Killer, recibió un golpe en la nariz soltando un gemido de dolor y dándole en respuesta un cabezazo en el mismo lugar, aprovecho el pequeño momento de aturdimiento para jalar el miembro ya inútil terminando de arrancarlo y lanzándoselo a la cara a Killer para retroceder y tomar alguna de las armas en el suelo, alcanzo el hacha y antes de poder voltear el peli-negro lo jalo del tobillo -¿A dónde vas bastardo?- golpeo a Kariya en el estómago haciéndolo soltar el aire, antes de recibir el siguiente golpe sintió el filo del hacha clavándose en uno de sus costados, soltó un grito de dolor ante la atónita mirada del oji-negro

-¡Masaki!- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se sentía tan malditamente inútil en ese momento, sin saber cómo actuar, sin atreverse a más que mantenerse a distancia esperando que el peli-negro hiciera todo, que él lo salvara, que él los salvara a ambos, limpio las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y disparo, vio a Kariya retorcerse cuando la bala atravesó su cuerpo, aun así se levanto con el hacha en alto dispuesto a acabar con todo, dispuesto a ser el ganador, Killer en el suelo comenzó a reír extrañando a Attakai y enfureciendo a Kariya

-¿¡De que mierda te ríes?!- espeto furioso mientras Killer reía más alto retorciéndose, con lágrimas acumulándose en los bordes de sus ojos

-¡De ti!- dijo entre carcajadas, la sangre salía rauda por la profunda herida en el costado -¿Crees que vas a ganar? ¿Qué vas a salir de aquí?- empezó a incorporarse recibiendo un nuevo hachazo en la espalda haciéndolo tambalear, gruño pero eso no lo detuvo de ponerse de pie –No vas a salir de aquí… y posiblemente yo tampoco- soltó una nueva carcajada –Pero voy a disfrutar mucho acabar con tu miserable existencia- su voz sonó grave y aterradora haciendo estremecer incluso a Kariya, no tenía armas y posiblemente moriría pronto desangrado pero iba a sacar a Attakai de ahí con vida, aun si eso significaba sacrificar su propia vida, enterró profundo aquel pensamiento, lo único que importaba era Attakai, hizo acopio de toda la fuerza que le quedaba para lanzarse sobre el peli-turquesa tacleándolo tal como lo había hecho el antes, cayó sobre él y llevo sus manos ya algo temblorosas hasta el blanco cuello de Kariya comenzando a ejercer presión –Me habría gustado darte una mejor muerte, ya sabes, hacerte sufrir más…- sonrió tétricamente aumentando la presión sobre el cuello del chico cada vez más –…Como lo hice con Ranmaru- hizo una mueca –Aunque él lo disfruto hasta el último minuto… igual que yo- se inclinó juntando su frente con la del chico, Kariya luchaba desesperado tratando de soltarse del agarre, tomo débilmente el hacha tratando de levantarla para volver a golpearlo pero Killer lo detuvo pisando su mano a la vez que soltaba su cuello, le quito el arma y la alzo sobre su cabeza –Fin del juego- y la dejo caer sobre su cuello separando la cabeza de inmediato del resto del cuerpo, tras unos segundos se dejó caer con la respiración agitada, con los hombros temblando

-Masaki- Attakai se arrodillo junto a él colocando la mano sobre uno de sus hombros, los ojos ámbar del chico le miraron llenos de lágrimas y una débil sonrisa

-Me hubiera gustado que esto no ocurriera así- junto su frente con la del oji-negro llevando una de sus manos hasta su mejilla acariciándola suavemente, Attakai soltó un entrecortado suspiro y junto sus labios con los de Masaki besándolo despacio, se apartaron después de apenas unos segundos cuando sintieron pasos, Masaki se puso de pie tambaleante frente al de anteojos para protegerlo

-¿Qué mierda paso aquí?- El oji-ámbar sonrió aliviado

-Saga, creí que nunca llegarías- Attakai se levantó también viendo al peli-verde desconfiado

-¿Cómo entraste?- inquirió viéndolo de arriba abajo

-Por la azotea- reviso el lugar con la mirada –Seguro hay otra salida aquí, vamos- camino entrando a una de las oficinas buscando una entrada, luego de unos minutos la encontró, estaba detrás de un estante y daba directo hacia afuera, antes de salir Masaki detuvo a Attakai dejando un suave beso en sus labios y sonriéndole, el oji-negro lo miro algo extrañado pero correspondió a cada una de sus muestras de afecto, salió delante de Saga quien fue detenido por el menor -¿Qué ocurre?-

 _ **Startend**_

-Lo sabes- miro al chico con ojos llorosos mientras se deslizaba hasta la pared cercana dejándose caer, Saga lo siguió arrodillándose junto a él –No debo salir de aquí-

-No digas estupideces- le contradijo el más alto

-Es cierto, ambos sabemos lo que puede ocurrir si llego a salir de aquí- soltó una débil carcajada –La cárcel o que termine tan trastocado como Kazemaru… - Saga frunció el ceño –Saga…- lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Por favor… mátame-

-No, no voy a hacer eso- fue la inmediata respuesta del chico

-Por favor- rogo desesperado

-¡No!- paso la mano por su cabello nervioso –Veré que puedo hacer, para que estés bien, para que esto no vuelva a repetirse- musito

-Eso solo ocurrirá si yo…-

-Eres mi hermano… y te quiero- murmuro ya como último recurso

-Lo se y yo también- hizo ademan de acercarse –Dile a Attakai que lo amo ¿si?- lo miro con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas y una sonrisa temblorosa

-¿Qué…?- todo quedo en silencio cuando el arma se disparó, Saga observo a Masaki, como sus ojos perdían todo rastro de vida y la sangre se deslizaba por sus labios –Eres un maldito…- cubrió su rostro por un momento y limpio cualquier rastro de lágrimas antes de levantarse y tomar el arma para salir del lugar.

Attakai lo miraba expectante a la espera de que le dijera porque Masaki no salía, aunque lo sabía, en el fondo sabía que acabaría así, sabía que después de eso no volvería a ver aquellos orbes ámbar

-Lo siento…- lo miro tristemente -…él… no pude detenerlo- murmuro, los ojos del peli-negro se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a deslizarse rápidamente por sus mejillas, una inusual lluvia veraniega lo acompaño, lo que prometía ser un día soleado de pronto se veía empañado por nubes y una inusualmente fría brisa, Attakai se quedó en su lugar con las lágrimas fluyendo sin cesar y el corazón destrozado, Saga coloco su mano sobre el hombro del menor en señal de apoyo y siguió su camino, aún tenía que notificar al resto de las familias.

Saga tuvo que enfrentar a toda la prensa y las familias sobre él, exigiendo respuestas y descargando su dolor sobre él y lo acepto, porque sabía cómo se sentían, porque él también había perdido a alguien preciado, porque el mismo se odiaba por no haber llegado a tiempo y porque más de una noche la pasaba en vela derramando silenciosas lágrimas por aquellos que no estaban, por su tonto medio hermano y por tantas otras cosas que de pronto llegaban.

Los meses pasaron y todo volvía lentamente a la normalidad, la escuela volvía a funcionar normalmente, la gente volvía a confiar de a poco, volvían a creer que nada los acecharía al caer la noche, todo tomaba su lugar de nuevo…

-Sigo pensando que eres un mentiroso- murmuro Attakai sentado en el césped frente a la lápida de Masaki, era un día frío, comienzos de otoño, se había vuelto una costumbre ir a visitarlo al menos una vez por semana, le llevaba girasoles, Nissa le había dicho que eran sus favoritos, a veces llevaba un libro y pasaba la tarde entera leyendo junto a él, solía pensar que debía sentirse solo allá abajo -…Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar- musito en voz baja, se levantó lentamente, comenzaría a llover pronto…

* * *

 **Notas del autor –** Me sorprende el final de esto .-. de hecho me dio penita. Masaki sabía que no era buena idea salir, era un demente pero tenía una pizca de lucidez aun al final, tal vez haga algún one-shot relacionado con el último párrafo, quien sabe, ni yo, espero que hayan disfrutado de esto, se que posiblemente ya casi nadie de los que leían esto lo siguen haciendo pero me enorgullece haberlo terminado, espero pronto comenzar a editar la historia y mejorar algunas cosas, agradezco a quienes leyeron esto, a quienes comentaron y a quienes enviaron sus Oc para masacrarlos xD, espero que nos leamos pronto en algún nuevo proyecto, sin más me despido.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

Publicado en…

F

F

.

N

E

T


End file.
